Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken
by Secret-writer91
Summary: Sold off to the highest bidder by her brother, Amara Cantrell is forced to leave the place that she has called home all her life to head to the Sunspear. Going from Lady Amara Cantrell to Princess Amara Martell, she quickly had to adapt to the dangerous world that she enters. How will she deal with the fact that she is not the only woman in her husband's life? Oberyn/OC.
1. Lady Amara Cantrell

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Lady Amara Cantrell.**

Watching as her father was slowly lowered into the tomb, Lady Amara Cantrell took a shaky breath and tried to hold herself together; she had never imagined that this day would come so soon. Her father had been ill for many months now and she wasn't surprised that things had worked out the way that they had; she had done her best to care for him when he had been dying. The sound of someone stopping beside her made her wipe away her tears and peeked at her brother who had stopped by her side; he looked rather regal now that he was Lord of Fairmarsh.

"Sister," Lord Ammett Cantrell greeted watching the coffin disappear beneath the ground, he knew that there was much to be done now that their father had passed. They were the only children that their father had that had survived to adulthood and they had to carry on his legacy now; it seemed only right that he started to plan now that their father was dead. He had done his part by marrying his wife, Laerra was heavily pregnant with their first child and he was sure that it would be a son to take over from him.

"Ammett," Amara greeted, she wasn't sure what to expect from him now that he was Lord of Fairmarsh; he looked nothing like the boy that she had grown up with. It had been such a long time ago that they had been playing in the fields that surrounded their home while their parents watched on; now their father was laid to rest beside their mother in their shared tomb beneath the ground. The siblings were silent when the tomb was sealed and Amara couldn't help but feel a great sense of loss as the tomb was sealed; her life lay in her brother's hands now and she feared just what he might have planned for her.

Offering his arm to Amara, Ammett started the long walk away from the tomb that their parents shared and back to their home; he had much to discuss with his sister and he knew that there was not putting it off. Taking over ruling when his father had been too ill to do so, Ammett had known that it was time for his sister to do her part for the family especially now that their parents were gone.

His wife would be lady of the manor now and she had made it clear that she wouldn't put up with Amara meddling in the way that she run things now. Ammett had no doubts that his beloved sister was only trying to help, the household that Laerra was now in-charge of was a large one but he needed to keep the peace especially now that his wife was pregnant. This meant that he had been forced to find a suitable husband for her, Ammett was sure that Amara would be happier with a family of her own.

"I have been putting much thought in a match for you sister," Ammett mused while they walked, it hadn't been easy and if he was honest; he could never understand why their father had never pushed for Amara to be married before now. Ammett had truly struggled to find a House that would take her, they weren't a large house and he was hoping that an advantageous marriage for his sister would change things for them.

"You can't be serious," Amara announced staring at her brother, the news of her betrothal had come as a surprise and she couldn't believe how quickly this had happened. Her father had barely been buried more than a few minutes and her brother was dropping this on her now; she felt angry that he hadn't waited longer to announce this to her. Pulling her arm from his, Amara walked ahead wanting to grieve for the father just a little longer before she allowed herself to be pulled into her brother's plotting to make House Cantrell a name to be remembered.

* * *

"It is a perfect match…" Laerra assured her husband, it was better than they could have hoped for considering that they were a minor House and they had much work to do if they were going to make the House great again. The match itself had been an unexpected one and Ammett had thought it was some sort of joke when he had first read the parchment that it had arrived on.

The fact that the letter hadn't been some sort of joke and had come bearing the seal of House Martell had only caught Ammett's interest even more and had been the main reason he had accepted. A knock on the door stopped Laerra from saying more, she pursed her lips as her good-sister stepped into the room and she hoped that Amara would see what a blessing this was for them.

"Amara," Ammett greeted with a nod of his head, he signalled for his sister to come closer so that he could speak with her. The idea alone of his sister becoming a Princess was enticing enough and there would be great rewards for their house with such a marriage; he couldn't see why she would refuse.

"Father always received many letters from men wishing for your hand, yet I struggled to find many that would willingly marry you now," Ammett started looking down at the letters that were scattered across his desk, most were rejection letters or notes of apology for not wanting his sister. Laerra was silent as she stood beside her husband, a frown set upon her face and she wondered why her good-father had never pushed for Amara to settle down.

She had done her duty when she was told that she was to marry Ammett, she was now Lady of Fairmarsh and she carried his heir inside of her. Amara stood quietly, she felt a lump form in her throat and she wished more than anything that her father was here now; he wouldn't force her to do this and had been more than content to let her find a husband when she was ready to do so.

"Prince Doran has written to me… it seems that he is interested in having you marry his brother," Ammett revealed with a smile, it was the perfect solution in his mind and he wanted to make it clear that she was to accept. Such a great match couldn't be dismissed and it was a great honour that Prince Doran had written personally to ask for her hand so that she may marry his brother; a man who could have any woman that he wanted.

Amara felt her stomach drop at the news, she had heard stories of Prince Oberyn and she very much doubted that this had been his idea in anyway. The man had a paramour and eight daughters, he had no use for a wife from what Amara knew and yet if what her brother was saying was true then she was expected to marry him.

"It is a rather exciting match," Laerra mused resting a hand on her husband's shoulder, her brown eyes staring at Amara knowing that it would get her out of the manor and away from her. It would allow her to do things her way without having Amara hovering around or looking over her shoulder all the time telling her about some boring old tradition.

Ammett nodded his head in agreement, there was no way that they could let this go and he had no doubts that the Sunspear would be good for her. Amara had always wanted to see the capital and this would be even better for her, she would get to live there while doing her part for the family legacy; something that she hadn't done thus far.

"I suppose you have already agreed," Amara stated guessing that her agreement to this match wasn't necessary; she was going straight into the viper's nest and if that was the case then she was going to need to be prepared for the sudden change her life would make.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	2. Leaving Fairmarsh

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Leaving Fairmarsh.**

Stepping out of the only home that she had ever known, Amara took a deep breath as she prepared for the trip that would change her life; she had almost hoped that this was all a joke. It had only been a few days since her brother had told her that she was to travel to the Sunspear and be married to Prince Oberyn; she'd barely had time to arrange her wedding dress and her things before it was time to leave.

Laerra was stood on the steps looking at the carriage that would take Amara away from Fairmarsh; she couldn't believe it was happening and she would be able to do things her way from now on. The two women didn't say a word to one another as Amara passed and headed down the steps to the carriage that was waiting for her; she held her head high not wanting to show how upset she was by this.

The only relief that Amara had was the fact that Herit would be traveling with her, she had been Amara's most trusted hand-maiden and she had completely refused to leave her behind. Amara knew that she was going to need all the help that she could get when she married the prince; she had no doubts that it was going to be easy to keep her husband-to-be's attention.

Ammett approached his sister, he was sure the match would lead to great things and it would benefit their family the most especially now that he was Lord here. He and Laerra would be able to carve out their own life here without having Amara in the way causing them problems; she was the only problem that he saw his rule having.

"I trust you will have a safe journey and the Gods will bless your marriage to the Prince," Ammett insisted firmly, he knew that if Amara was to succeed and perhaps give Prince Oberyn a son then things would certainly change around here. His nephew would be a prince and stand above the sand snakes that the Prince had already father and should Prince Doran's line fail then it would be Amara's son that would inherit the throne.

It wasn't going to be easy, Doran had children that would have to inherit first but Ammett was sure that it was the will of the Gods that this had happened; his sister was going to be a Princess when she was truly a no one from Fairmarsh. Amara nodded her head, she didn't say a word as she stared at Ammett wondering where her caring brother had gone; he would have never done this if Laerra wasn't constantly in his ear all the time.

"Don't forget where you came from sister," Ammett reminded her, he wanted things to benefit them here in Fairmarsh and that could only happen if Amara played her part right. It was time to bring glory back to Fairmarsh, it had fallen into disrepair in recent years and Ammett wanted it to be a grand home for his family; he wanted people to see that they weren't just some minor family that could be forgotten in the history of Westeros.

His words made Amara feel cold and she nodded her head sharply before she moved to get into the carriage; she doubted that he would have any better words for her. Of course, Ammett was only concerned about what her marriage would gain him and Amara doubted that she would ever see him again; he would have no reason to come to the capital and she would have no reason to leave it.

Climbing into the carriage, Amara tried not to show any emotion about leaving the only place that she had ever called home; she would need to be brave and she could only pray that she wasn't walking into a true viper's den. Her life lay in the hands of people that she did not know and didn't trust; she feared that she wasn't going to make it.

* * *

"I hear that she is quite a beauty," Ellaria Sand mused approaching her lover, she had been far from pleased to hear that he was to marry some noble-born woman when he had been with her for many years. She had been furious when she had heard that Prince Doran had arranged for Oberyn to marry another woman; she had always thought that because Oberyn favoured her that should he ever marry then it would be to her.

The news had come as a shock to her that Doran would meddle in his brother's life like this, it had never been an issue before. Oberyn raised an eyebrow at Ellaria, she had expressed her distaste for his engagement to another and he had been surprised himself but he knew that Doran had his reasons for doing this.

"So, I have heard," Oberyn replied, he had never meet Lady Amara before and he had been surprised by his brother's choice in wife for him. House Cantrell was only a minor house and they weren't notable in Dornish history, so the match had taken many in surprise who wondered just why Doran had made the decision to marry his brother to the family.

It had been a strange move and now they awaited the arrival of Oberyn's intended, the wedding would take place within two weeks of the bride arriving. Ellaria frowned at his words, she knew that he had never seen the woman that he was meant to marry and he had already assured her that his love for her would never fail. However, she couldn't help but fear what would happen when he saw the woman that he was meant to marry; it wouldn't matter that she had given him beautiful daughters and travelled across worlds with him.

"You have nothing to worry about… she might be my wife but it is your bed that I shall share," Oberyn attempted to reassure her, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close hoping to appease her. Lady Amara hadn't even arrived yet and trouble seemed to be already brewing between the two women that would be the centre of his life; he had hoped that he could avoid being caught in the middle of the two women.

He wasn't sure how much Lady Amara knew about his life and his lifestyle, he made no secret about how he lived nor did he care for the rumours that were spread about him. People had always talked about how he lived his life and the number of bastards that he had fathered; it had never been a problem before and he hoped a wife wouldn't expect him to change.

Ellaria searched his face, she wanted to believe him and she knew that he would do anything to make her happy but he couldn't promise things like that. His wife was younger than her and would be able to produce many more children for him; something that Ellaria couldn't do anymore.

After the difficult birth of their fourth daughter, Ellaria had been warned against having another child in fear of her losing her life during the birth; she had accepted that and she loved all of her daughters. Elia, Obella, Dorea and Loreza were everything to her and Oberyn cared for them and the other daughters that he had fathered; they were a part of his life and she hoped nothing would change that.

There was no telling what his wife would expect of him when she arrived and Ellaria was prepared to fight for her place as Oberyn's paramour. Oberyn might have been blind to believe that the arrival of a woman that was to be his wife wouldn't change things for them but Ellaria wasn't. Her place in Oberyn's life was threatened and she was determined to defend it; she had the Sand snakes on her side and that was the first step to make sure she wasn't displaced by the other woman.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	3. Arriving in Sunspear

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Arriving in Sunspear.**

Looking out across the gathering that had come together, Prince Doran frowned unable to see his brother while they waited for Lady Amara to arrive; he had hoped that Oberyn would at least arrive on time. It wouldn't look good if his brother appeared late or not at all when his bride-to-be was arriving at any moment; especially if it was to spend time with that paramour of his.

Doran turned his attention back to the gate where the carriage would soon arrive carrying Amara, he hoped her travels hadn't been too rough; it couldn't have been an easy trip from her home to the capital. He had thought long and hard about the proposal that the new Lord Cantrell had sent him, it had come as a surprise and Doran was aware that many lords had courted the idea of marrying Lady Amara.

However, the late Lord Cantrell had always refused to marry her off without her consent, something that Lady Amara's brother didn't seem to agree with when he had arranged all of this. The sight of the carriage caught Doran's attention and he sat straighter in his chair, he was surprised to see so little arriving with the future wife of his brother.

There was one main carriage that carried the bride-to-be, a small cart with her things and several guards that had made the trip with her; it wasn't much, and it made him wonder if she was even prepared for life at court. Slowly the carriage came to a stop and Doran sighed, he wasn't pleased that Oberyn had decided not to appear and he would be having serious words with him later.

One of the guards moved to open the carriage door and offered his hand to help her climb out; she moved slowly unsure of her surroundings before she realised that Prince Doran was watching her. Once she was out Herit followed her, she had done her best to prepare her mistress for their arrival but there had been no time to freshen up before they had arrived.

"Your Grace," Amara greeted curtsying to the man that she knew to be Prince Doran, she lowered her gaze sure that Herit had followed her in her move; she kept low until she was signalled to rise knowing that she mustn't ruin things now. Ammett wouldn't forgive her if she ruined this chance for him, she was going to have to play her cards right and things already weren't looking good.

There was no sign of her husband-to-be and Amara could only guess where he was, she had heard that he had a paramour and she doubted that the woman would be pleased with the news that he was too marry. It was no concern of hers, she would be the one that he called wife and Amara knew that she would have to make sure that he remembered that.

"My Lady… I trust that you had a pleasant journey," Doran said politely, he could imagine that it had been rather difficult in the warm weather and he was glad that he had ordered her room be prepared for her so that she would be comfortable. Amara wouldn't be married to his brother for another week and then they would share chambers; he could only hope that Ellaria wasn't going to make this difficult for them.

"I apologise for my brother's absence… there was matters that required his attention," Doran apologised, he smiled hoping that his words would cover for his brother; though he doubted very much that Amara hadn't heard of his brother's paramour. He had once asked Oberyn why he had never asked to marry Ellaria even though he clearly cared the woman and she had mothered him four children. Oberyn had never given him an answer only a smile, something that had always left Doran feeling more confused than anything.

Amara smiled politely, she didn't believe that for a moment and she was already planning on how she would make her husband desire her more; she was suddenly glad that she'd had Herit at her side. Her close friend and lady-in-waiting would help her pull this off and when they were married; Amara was sure that her husband would desire her above anyone else.

"My son, Prince Trystane, and his betrothed will kindly show you to your chambers," Doran said signalling for his eldest son and Princess Myrcella to come forward and greet the lady. The two were dressed in matching outfits and Amara couldn't help but think that Myrcella looked rather pale in the dress that she was wearing; the colour deep yellow made her look sickly. Trystane looked rather like his father and Amara admitted that he was a rather dashing young man; should he have been a few years older, then he might have been a fine match for her.

"It's lovely to meet you both," Amara greeted softly, she was looking forward to resting in her rooms and she knew that later she would get to work on making her mark. She wasn't going to be pushed aside because Oberyn was interested in another woman, she wasn't going to suffer like other women had before her because of that. There were many women who just sat around and put up with there husband's wandering eye; she was not going to be one of them.

"I am sure Lady Amara would like to rest," Doran mused before his son and Myrcella lead her away, he sighed leaning back in his chair knowing exactly where his brother was, and he didn't dare disturb him right now, but he would not forget that he had failed to show up.

* * *

"These are your chambers, My Lady… I trust you will be comfortable here," Trystane said looking around the rooms that she had been gifted, they were rather plain, but he had no doubts that she would be happy here. He took Myrcella's hand recalling that he had promised her a walk in the gardens before dinner and she liked to admire the flowers while they walked.

"We shall see you at dinner," Trystane said with a nod, it was then that he expected that his uncle would make an appearance; he couldn't imagine his father would take it well if he brought Ellaria with him. It was only once they were gone that Amara relaxed, she felt angry that she had been snubbed in such a way by the man that she was meant to be marrying. She took a deep breath, she wasn't going to throw a tantrum like a child and she knew that she had to keep her wits about her if she was going to win Oberyn's affections.

"You have a plan," Herit mused knowing her friend well, she sat down on the stool and stared at her; she was rather interested to see just what Amara had planned. There were many beautiful dresses that Amara had brought with her from Fairmarsh, they would certainly catch any man's eye should she decide to wear them for dinner. Amara nodded as she turned to face Herit, she had been told that she was quite a beauty and she was going to use that when she was ready; first she would tempt her husband-to-be in other ways.

"Prepare the veil… I shall wear one until my wedding day," Amara said with a smile, she would hide her face from Oberyn until the last moment. She would make him see her as more than a woman before she became his wife, she would not be just another body to him; she would make him see her truly before anything else. Herit smiled and nodded her head, Prince Oberyn was in for a surprise if he truly thought that Amara would ignore what he was doing with his paramour and allow him to continue like he wasn't married.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	4. Welcome Feast

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Welcome Feast.**

Stepping into the banquet hall, Oberyn admired how the hall had been decorated and he was rather surprised that his brother had put so much effort into welcoming the lady to their court. The hall was filled and Oberyn was sure that many had come to see what his future bride looked like; whispers had already reached his ears that her arrival had been uneventful.

However, most had agreed that Lady Amara was a beautiful woman and one had even heard whisper to him that she was more beautiful than Ellaria had ever been. Oberyn wasn't sure what to make of the whispers that had come to his ears, he was rather curious about the woman that everyone in the palace seemed to be talking about since his engagement had been announced.

His attention was pulled from his thoughts by Ellaria, she approached him with a smile on her face and kissed him; she cared not if his bride-to-be saw this. Anything to drive a wedge between them before they had even met was good for her; she didn't want Oberyn to marry some high-born girl just because his brother demanded it.

"My love," Ellaria whispered taking his arm, she smiled at him pleased that he had not gone straight to his brother's side; she only offered Doran a glance to see if he was watching. The disapproving look that was offered in return did nothing to stop Ellaria, she was determined to make it clear that she was the one that mattered most even if Oberyn married.

"I was hoping that we could take a trip to the Water Gardens, the girls would love it so," Ellaria whispered to him, a smile forming on her face as she thought of her daughters and she knew that she would fight until the end for their sake. There was no way that she would stand aside and allow some other woman to take what was rightfully hers; she had been by his side for years and this was not what she had expected to happen. It was meant to be her, it was always meant to be her that stood by Oberyn's side and now she would be pushed to the side and recognised as not his paramour but his whore, his mistress that had to be hidden away from his wife.

"I am sure something can be arranged," Oberyn replied simply, he couldn't bring himself to look to Ellaria as his eyes swept the room wondering which lady here was the one that would be his bride. None seemed to appeal to him and Oberyn wondered if maybe Lady Amara wasn't as beautiful as people had told him. Ellaria smiled at his words, pleased that he would come away with her to the gardens and not stay here where he would likely become distracted by the other woman.

However, her smile flattered slightly when Doran caught his brother's eye and signalled for him to approach; she wasn't welcome at the high table now and she doubted she ever would be again. Staring at his brother for a moment, Oberyn nodded only once before he kissed the top of Ellaria's head and made his way over to the table where his brother watched the banquet.

"You were missed this morning," Doran mused sipping on his wine, his eyes sweeping the banquet hall as Oberyn took a seat beside him; he was rather pleased that Ellaria seemed to understand her place now. He was sure that his brother's paramour was upset with how things had turned out, she had loyally been by Oberyn's side for many years now and was the mother of four of his daughters.

However, things had to change, and it would not do for her to come to the high table now that Oberyn was to be married; Ellaria needed to learn her place was no longer by Oberyn's side. Raising an eyebrow to his brother, Oberyn said nothing instead he looked around the room; his eyes sweeping the gathering trying to see if he could spot his bride-to-be, who he still could not see. He had spent the morning with Ellaria and their daughters instead of coming to greet his bride-to-be; he honestly didn't know why he had to be there, it wasn't like Doran would change his mind on the marriage should he not like her.

"I was with my children," Oberyn replied leaning back in his seat, his eyes resting on Ellaria who was staring quite intently back at him wanting him to return to her; she had been kind enough to distract him from his impending nuptials. He didn't quite understand why Doran had made this decision, it shouldn't matter that he had no legitimate children when it was through Doran's line that the throne would pass.

Doran opened his mouth to reprimand his brother when his eyes caught on the arrival of Lady Amara and her ladies; he paused for a second taking in her chosen outfit for the banquet and he wasn't the only one that had noticed. People started to whisper as they watched her, this wasn't what they had expected her to dress for the welcome feast that was being thrown for her.

Whispers of her beauty had spread far through the palace, yet if she was so beautiful none could understand why she would choose to hide behind a veil that only revealed her eyes. Holding her head high, Amara ignored the whispers that surrounded her; a smile on her face knowing that Oberyn would have no idea who he was dealing with or what lay ahead for him. Approaching the table where Doran and his family were seated, Amara's eyes swept the people seated there; her eyes catching on the one person that she had yet to meet and the one that mattered most.

"My Lady," Doran greeted, he couldn't help but feel rather amused by the fact that she had decided to do something like this. The only part of her that could be seen was her eyes while her veil concealed everything else and Doran could only imagine what Oberyn was thinking about this; he was sure that the lady had planned this because he hadn't been there to greet her that morning. He smiled at her glad to see that she wasn't letting Oberyn get the best of her; he was sure that Oberyn was about to meet his match and that he had chosen wisely when it came to choosing a bride for Oberyn.

"Allow me to introduce my brother, Prince Oberyn Martell," Doran said looking to Oberyn, who looked rather uninterested in the situation; he imagined that his brother thought that if he sulked enough that he would change his mind about the marriage. However, Amara would be a fine bride for Oberyn and he had a feeling that she would be able to handle the Red Viper better than any other in the court; he was sure that he would see great things from her.

"It is an honour, my prince… I have heard a great deal about you," Amara said offering a slight curtsy, she lowered her eyes only slightly before she looked right back at him. The feeling of triumph filled her at the look of confusion that filled Oberyn's face, she had known that her choice would throw him, and she was glad that it had. She was already planning her wedding gown carefully and Oberyn wouldn't know what hit him when she walked down the aisle to greet him on their wedding day.

"The honour is mine, my lady," Oberyn replied, his eyes wandering over the cloth that covered his bride from head to toe; he sat back in his chair not entirely sure what to make of the fact that she was dressed as such. He started to wonder if maybe the rumours had greatly exaggerated about how beautiful she was; if they were true then she would not be dressed as she was now.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	5. Competition

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Competition.**

Staring at herself in the mirror, Amara couldn't help but smile to herself pleased with how things had gone the night before; the banquet had been a success as far as she was concerned. The entire night Amara was very aware that Oberyn had been watching her, not even Ellaria Sand had been able to pull his attention away from her; it had pleased Amara that she had made to attract his attention.

It gave her hope that when they were married that she might stand a chance to drive his mistress away; there was no way that she would stand around and be put aside for another woman. Leaning back in her chair, Amara was relieved that she was in the safety of her chambers while she thought through her plan to secure her husband's affections.

Herit was the only lady in her service that Amara was certain that she could trust; the others had been put in place by Doran and her brother, likely to spy on her. Amara was aware that her position wasn't safe, she couldn't trust any of those around and her future husband wasn't likely to offer her any support while distracted by his mistress.

Closing her eyes, Amara wished that her father was still alive, he had been her greatest support when he had been alive; she wished that he was here now to offer her advice. Herit worked in silence while she brushed Amara's hair, her heart going out to her lady and she cursed Ammett for sending his sister in the Viper's nest like this.

He had set his sister up to fail, there was always a chance that Oberyn would forsake his wife once he had married her for his mistress and it would break Amara if that happened. No matter how strong Amara tried to be, Herit knew that she would never recover should her husband choose another woman over her.

Amara had always talked about what she wanted her life to be like, she wanted a marriage like her parents had; they had been a love much and had adored each other until her mother had died. It had devastated her father and Amara had done her best to comfort him during that dark time, it was the reason that her father had never pushed for her to marry so Lord; he knew it wasn't what she wanted.

"Perhaps we should take a walk in the gardens this afternoon," Amara suggested breaking the silence, she wished to enjoy her time at the gardens and she knew that everything was in place for her wedding to Prince Oberyn. It was to be a grand affair from what she was told, and Amara was surprised with how quick everything was falling into place; Prince Doran had announced just that morning that she would be married to Oberyn in exactly a week's time.

He was certain that it would give Amara time to settle into her new home and prepare a dress that would be suitable for her wedding to a Prince; she was a little relieved that she had brought a little something with her. Most ladies, Amara was sure would want to wear a dress of their own design for their wedding, but Amara had made her decision long ago and she was sticking with it.

Her eyes drifted from her own reflection in the mirror before her to the reflection of the gown that she had brought from Fairmarsh. Ammett didn't know she had it, she was sure he would be furious when he discovered that she had taken it, but she didn't care; their father had said that she could wear it on her wedding day if she liked.

The golden material glittered in the sunlight from her window and made Amara smile; the dress had been her mother's and she was sure that it would make her mother happy if she wore it to marry a Prince.

* * *

Looking out across the gardens, Oberyn found his gaze firmly fixed on the woman that his brother had determined would be his bride; he still wasn't sure what to make of her after last night. Again, the veil blocked his view of her face and Oberyn was left more curious about the rumours that surrounded the Lady Amara; he had even approached a couple of the guards that had come with her from Fairmarsh. They had all confirmed the rumours about the lady's beauty and the conversation had only left Oberyn with more questions than answers about his bride.

"Papa," Loreza Sand called rushing over to her father, she was so thrilled that her mother had brought her to see him; she knew he was often busy and she didn't get to see him much. Ducking down to pick up his youngest daughter, Oberyn only glanced at her mother who smiled at him as she walked further into his rooms.

After the banquet last night, Ellaria hadn't been pleased with the fact that he had spent most of it staring at his bride; she hated that the other woman had such power over him already. She feared that it wouldn't be long before she found herself tossed to the side, her daughters ignored by their father in favour of whatever child that his wife could give him.

"What brings you here sweetling?" Oberyn asked his eyes watching Ellaria for a moment before he focused on Loreza, she was such a sweet little girl and she reminded him of his sister. Loreza started to excitedly recount her day for her parents as Ellaria moved towards the balcony; her brown eyes sweeping the gardens below before they settled on two figures below.

Pursing her lips, Ellaria tried to swallow the feeling that bubbled to the surface as she stared down at the woman that could take everything from her. There was no way that she was going to let that happen, Ellaria had been with Oberyn for years and she couldn't imagine her life without him by her side.

The fact that Lady Amara had managed to turn Oberyn's head last night had only made Ellaria more concerned about what the future might hold for her; what would she do if Oberyn's head was already being turned. Turning her attention away from the gardens, a smile formed on Ellaria's face as she watched Oberyn with Loreza; she had been right to bring their daughter with her to see him.

Anything to remind Oberyn that they were tied by more than just their passion for one another; they adored their four children together and she was good to his oldest four. His Sand snakes would not be welcoming to their new step-mother that was for sure and Ellaria knew that they would side with her against Lady Amara if needed.

Oberyn sensed his lover's gaze and looked at her from where he was listening to Loreza talk; he raised an eyebrow at her knowing that she had planned this. There was no doubt in his mind that Ellaria was still upset about what was happening; not that he blamed her, the entire situation was a mess and he did wonder just what Doran was playing at. House Cantrell was weak, and he saw no reason that Doran would agree to a match with a Lord for him; he had been content with his life for the longest time as it was.

"Perhaps Loreza would like to see the gardens," Ellaria suggested, anything to keep him from staring at the woman that was going to rip them apart. If Amara thought that she was just going to step aside and allow her to steal Oberyn from her then she had another thing coming; Ellaria was determined to fight for what was hers.

One way or another, she was going to make sure that she was the woman that came out on top.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	6. Personal Guard

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Personal Guard.**

Brushing her fingers against the material of her wedding dress, Amara smiled softly to herself as she thought that her mother wondering what she would say right now if she could see her. It was hard to believe that in a little over a week, she would be a married woman and Amara was amazed how well she had settled into life here; she was pleased with the changes that had been made to her chambers. Amara stepped back from the dress, there were still small alterations being made and she wanted it to perfect; she couldn't imagine wearing anything else on her wedding day.

"It's beautiful my lady," Herit said approaching Amara, she knew how much it would mean to Amara to wear the dress on her wedding day. She didn't remember Amara's mother, but everyone always spoke about how kind Lady Cantrell was; she was certain that Lady Cantrell would have been thrilled to see her daughter become a Princess of Dorne.

"Do you think she would be proud?" Amara asked quietly, she had found herself thinking more of her mother as her wedding approached; she wondered what she would think of all of this and her husband-to-be. It was strange to think that things had worked out the way that they had, she had never thought for a moment that this was how her life would turn out; she had only ever hoped for a good match with another minor house.

"Of course, you are to be a Princess of Dorne, who wouldn't be proud of that?" Herit asked with a smile, she could imagine that many a woman had imagined the idea that they would be in her shoes once; there was no denying that Prince Oberyn was a handsome man. Amara didn't reply, the title meant very little to her especially if her husband was going to be more interested in another woman than her.

"I have a meeting with Prince Doran," Amara said changing the subject, she didn't want to get distracted from her mission here and she knew that there was every chance that her happiness could be ripped away from her. If she wanted her marriage to work, then she needed to make sure that she was the only woman on Oberyn Martell's mind; she was sure that if she played her cards right that she would be the only one.

Herit nodded her head, she moved to get the veil for Amara knowing that they couldn't risk Oberyn seeing Amara's face especially with his whore playing dirty. It had come as no surprise to hear that she had brought her youngest children to the palace to steal Oberyn away since his attention had shifted to Amara.

While Amara didn't fault Oberyn for spending time with his children, she did find herself rather annoyed that Ellaria had pushed her children in front of Oberyn to keep his attention on her. Hiding her face from the world, Amara knew that her time hiding away was going to end soon and she could only hope that she was ready for that.

Oberyn had been distant and Amara knew that she had to pull his attention back to her if she wanted to stand a chance; she held her head high as she left her chambers knowing that everyone would watch her. People whispered thinking that she didn't know what was being said, even before she was married Oberyn couldn't be loyal to her instead preferring his mistress. They were sure the marriage wouldn't be a happy one and Amara wanted to prove them wrong; she was determined to fight for her marriage even if she wasn't married yet.

Oberyn was going to find that she wasn't going to allow him to walk all over her; she was going to be his only one or nothing at all.

* * *

"Ahh Lady Amara… thank you for coming," Prince Doran greeted smiling up at her as she entered the room, he was pleased that she had settled in so well here and he was sure that she would continue to do so. It had disappointed him that Oberyn had become distant and had taken to spending more time with Ellaria recently; he had hoped that his brother would continue to be curious about his future wife. However, that was not the reason that he had called Amara to see him, it was a matter of days until the wedding and it was time for some changes to be made.

"I would like you to meet Lagus and Ka… they are to be your personal guards," Prince Doran announced knowing that it was only right that Amara had the right security around her now that she was about to become a princess of Dorne. Amara was going to be the first woman of court when she married since Doran's wife had left him years earlier and it would be a while before his son married the Baratheon girl. It would not do if she was not provided with suitable protection should anyone desire to strike against Oberyn; his brother had created many enemies over the last few years.

"It's a pleasure my lady," the two men said bowing to her, both men had been picked for their loyalty to House Martell and they were perfect in Prince Doran's mind to guard her. They were both skilled enough to keep her safe and Doran hoped that there wouldn't be any trouble with them around; they were going to keep her safe.

"I trust that everything is going well with the wedding planning," Doran mused pulling Amara's attention back to him, he was sure that she had so much to do and he knew that the wedding would be something to be remembered. It would be a couple more years before Trystan would be married; the last royal wedding celebrated in Dorne had been his own and that had been many years ago. Opening her mouth to reply, Amara couldn't help but notice that Oberyn had arrived from the corner of her eyes; she did her best to remain focused on Doran, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Lady Amara what a wonderful surprise," Oberyn mused approaching his brother and the bride-to-be, he had known that she would be here and since Ellaria was distracted with her father. Lord Harmen Uller, Lord of Hellholt had arrived for the wedding and Oberyn was relieved to avoid the man that had hoped that his bastard daughter might marry him one day.

From what he had heard from Ellaria, Harmen was far from pleased with the fact that Oberyn was to marry a woman from a lesser house. House Uller was one of House Martell's most powerful vassals and Harmen had been certain that Ellaria despite being a bastard would have made a fine wife for Oberyn especially considering their special bond. His four grandchildren were the Viper's and Herman had never known Oberyn to linger on a woman for as long as Ellaria had been by him.

"I couldn't help but hear you discussing the wedding," Oberyn stated standing close to Amara, he had come knowing that he would see her here and he was pleased that he had been right. Not that Amara could avoid him if he wanted to find her; he was surprised that the spy he had set in her ladies hadn't been able to learn much. Amara was clever and seemed to only trust the one lady that she had brought with her to the capital; the rest had been placed by her brother or Doran, meaning she didn't trust them.

"I trust your dress is nearly ready," Oberyn said, he tried to hide his dissatisfaction at the fact that her face was again covered; he was sure that she had planned her dress perfectly for their wedding.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	7. The Wedding of the Red Viper

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Wedding of the Red Viper.**

"You look beautiful my lady," Herit whispered as she finished helping Amara get ready for her impending wedding, it seemed like all the hard work of the past couple of weeks had been worth it to see her friend like this. There was no denying that today Amara would be the most beautiful woman in Dorne; they had been up since before dawn preparing her for the day ahead.

Every inch of her had been washed and scrubbed in preparation for what was to come that day; there had been nothing left to chance and Amara hadn't had a moment to herself at all. No matter what she was doing, there was someone with her making sure that everything was in order for the wedding that was the talk of Dorne by this point.

Now staring at herself in the mirror, Amara felt sick as she realised that there was no going back; she would be a married woman soon and she didn't feel as prepared as she should. Eyeing herself in the mirror for a moment longer, Amara couldn't help but think of her parents and the marriage that they had shared; she wanted what they had and she feared that she might not have it. It might have been true that Oberyn had been far more present in planning of their wedding and they had shared several walks in the garden since her new guards had been assigned to her.

"It's nearly time my lady… we shouldn't delay," Lady Iset said, she was one of Amara's newer ladies and already the woman could see that the younger woman was standing out. She wasn't like the other ladies that had been assigned to her, she didn't seem like she was here to spy on Amara for anyone.

It gave Amara hope that she would have another to trust in time, she wasn't foolish to completely trust when things around her were still changing with every step that she made. Amara nodded her head as she turned to face the rest of the room, her eyes sweeping each of them knowing that after today things would change for them all; they would no longer be serving a lady but a Princess of Dorne.

Herit was the first to move, they could not delay and it simply wouldn't do for Amara to be late for her wedding especially as it would be keeping the royals waiting. She might become a Princess today but she wasn't one yet and Herit was determined to make sure that Amara was every inch a Princess of her wedding day.

Amara watched as her ladies left the room ahead of her, the corridors would be empty as she made her way down to the throne room and for the first time she would greet Oberyn without a veil covering her face. Offering a glance into the mirror behind her, Amara wished that her parents could be here to see her married; she wondered how they would have felt to see her marry a Prince.

Instead she was here alone, her brother would not come to give her away instead he would throw a celebration in Fairmarsh to celebrate the fact that he was now related to the royal family. Amara stared at herself for a moment longer before she walked out of her bed chambers; the next time that she entered them she would be a married woman along with her husband.

Walking down the corridors, Amara held her head high as she went not wanting to show any weakness when she entered the throne room for her wedding; there were no doubts in her mind that people would be watching her closely. Un-noticed by Amara, a man stood just out of sight watching her as she walked towards the throne room; there was no doubt in his mind that Amara was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

* * *

Staring at Oberyn from her place next to her father, Ellaria couldn't help but mourn the fact that things would never be the same from this moment forward; she knew that if she wasn't careful then she would lose him. It only made Ellaria more grateful that today her father was by her side, she didn't think she could stand here and watch the man that she loved marry another.

Of course, she hadn't originally been on the guest list for the wedding since she was Oberyn's paramour and they wouldn't want the bride being upset on her wedding. Lord Harmen Uller, Lord of Hellholt had not been pleased when he had heard that Oberyn would be marrying another woman especially after he had spent years with Ellaria and fathered her four children.

The entire hall turned as the doors to the throne room opened and slowly Amara's ladies walked down the aisle ahead of her; each looking lovely in the dresses that they wore. Ellaria glanced to one of the ladies that was in Amara's service, she had planted the woman there in hopes of finding a way to bring down her rival but nothing had worked.

It seemed that Amara wasn't as stupid as Ellaria had hoped for, it had come as a surprised that the only lady that Amara trusted was Herit and she only spoke to her in private about her thoughts. Finally Amara was revealed and Ellaria felt her stomach drop slightly, this was not what she had been expecting from her rival and she couldn't deny that the younger woman was as beautiful as she had feared. Turning to look at Oberyn, Ellaria felt tears fill her eyes at the look of awe on his face as he stared down the aisle at the woman who would be his wife in a matter of moments.

"She's rather boring to look at," Lord Harmen muttered to his brother, his eyes watching the woman that had stolen away what was rightfully his daughter's future; he had no idea what Doran had been thinking to agree to this match. Ser Ulwyck Uller snorted, he knew his brother had been upset with the turn of events but even Ulwyck had known that Oberyn would never marry Ellaria.

He had everything that he had wanted from her and she had never pushed for more when she had first fallen pregnant with Elia; it would have been the perfect time to demand a marriage from the prince. Now they were watching him marry another woman and there was nothing that they could do about it now; they would just have to deal with what they had.

Oberyn couldn't take his eyes off Amara, this certainly hadn't been what he had expected when he had imagined her walking down the aisle to greet him. A part of him had thought that she would wear a veil to cover her face until the last moment; how he wasn't entirely sure what to make of the woman that was to be his wife.

"My Prince," Amara greeted with a smile as she finally reached Oberyn's side, her eyes watching his face intently a little pleased that he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her as she walked down the aisle. Oberyn tried to recover his mask, suddenly very aware that he had been staring at Amara; he was doubtful that his acts had been ignored.

Turning to face the Septon, Oberyn couldn't help but feel a burning glare at his back and he very much doubted that it would end anytime soon. It had surprised him that Doran had invited Ellaria's father and uncle, even if House Uller was one of House Martell's most powerful vassals; they hadn't taken the news that Oberyn was to marry Amara well.

No matter what happened in the next few minutes there was no denying that Amara was his wife and he was going to have to deal with that until his dying day.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	8. The First of Many

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The First of Many.**

Amara couldn't keep the smile from her face, she couldn't believe the fact that she was now married; the fact that her husband had yet to look away from her only pleased her even more. Even now as she walked around the banquet hall, Amara was aware that Oberyn's eyes had not left her; she was thrilled with the fact that she had succeeded in pulling his attention away from his whore. It was hard to believe that things had worked out this way and there were moments that Amara had worried that she would find herself in a marriage that would lead to her unhappiness.

"Your Grace," a man said stepping out of the crowd, he bowed low to her and Amara stared at him; she recalled seeing him beside Ellaria during the ceremony, she was a little unsure what to make of the large man. People had been coming to her all evening to introduce themselves to Amara, many hoping for places in her household for their daughters or sister; it was strange being in such a position of power now.

"Allow me to introduce myself… Lord Harmen of House Uller," the man said, his eyes taking in the woman that had taken everything from his daughter and seeing nothing that would hold Oberyn's attention. He had known Oberyn since he was a child and he was certain that a wife would not tie down the Red Viper; he found it amusing that this silly little girl thought that she could do so.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lord," Amara replied, she found the name familiar but she had never meet the man and she was sure that he was somehow related to Ellaria and that fact alone made her uneasy. On principle, Ellaria was her enemy and she was certain that the other woman felt the same; they were both in competition for the attention of the same man. Lord Harmen pursed his lips at that, up close he wouldn't deny that she was a beauty but he knew that this woman was nothing more than a threat to his daughter and grandchildren.

"I have to admit Your Grace that you were not what I was expecting," Lord Harmen mused, his eyes sweeping the hall as he smiled to himself pleased to find that Ellaria was in attendance. His daughter looked beautiful in her gown and he had insisted that she be here to remind everyone that was celebrating Oberyn's marriage that he had belonged to her first.

"I had hoped that you would be mouse," Lord Harmen continued, he had thought long and hard about what he would say to Amara should he be graced with the chance to speak with her. Oberyn seemed distracted and Doran was talking with his son, neither men seemed to realise the danger that lurked right in this room nor would they have the power to stop it.

Lord Harmen smiled as he turned his full attention back to Amara, the woman that he would quite happily murder if it allowed his own daughter to rise. Ellaria deserved so much more than the title of paramour, she was the one that should be Princess of Dorne; not this chit that had appeared from nowhere with a family that no one cared for.

"Don't think that you can please the Prince… you are nothing more than a decoration for his arm, it is my daughter who holds his heart," Lord Harmen hissed, this would be the only warning that he offered her and if she was smart she would listen. He moved away before anyone could realise that he had threatened her; he doubted that this would end well should his actions be discovered. Amara watched him leave, her stomach twisting at his words and she tried not to let them bother her.

However, a small part of her couldn't help but feel like they were true, she had seen the looks that her husband offered his paramour even now; she found herself alone in a room of people that she did not know who to trust. Shaking her head, Amara forced another smile to her face knowing that people would talk if she frowned for too long; it was her wedding day and she should be celebrating. "

Princess… Prince Doran has informed me that it is time to prepare you for the bedding ceremony," Herit said approaching her lady, a kind smile on her face knowing that it was time for them to leave while Oberyn would join her shortly. The news made Amara's stomach drop, she hadn't expected it so soon and her eyes could only seek out her husband who was speaking with his brother. This was her duty and should the Gods will it then tonight would be the night that she would conceive a child for her husband; she truly wasn't sure how she felt about that when it felt like someone could steal everything she held dear away from her in a heartbeat.

"Of course, whatever His Grace commands," Amara replied trying to sound more confident than she felt, her words but a whisper in the banquet hall where people continued to drink and be merry. Allowing Herit to lead her from the hall, Amara didn't dare look back as she exited and she was almost glad to step out into the cool evening air as they made their way to her new chambers.

These would be the chambers that she would share with her husband, a place that they could be themselves away from the eyes of the court. Doran had been ever so kind to offer them chambers that looked over the beautiful gardens; he had insisted that his new sister be comfortable in her home.

The walk to the chambers didn't take as long as Amara had hoped and she quickly found herself being changed out of her wedding gown and into a light night gown; her ladies ensuring that she looked perfect for her wedding night. Once ready the Septon entered the room and blessed the bed, his words soft as he did so and offering Amara little distraction from the nerves that built within her.

When he had done, Amara dismissed all but the ladies that she felt most comfortable with; her hands shaking slightly while she waited the arrival of her husband. Herit did her best to distract her friend and mistress from her nerves, she brushed her fingers through Amara's hair while they waited for news that the Prince was on his way.

After what felt like an eternity one of the doors to the chamber opened and Amara quickly got to her feet, her fingers clutching at her night gown expecting to see her husband at the doors. However, she only felt disappointed when she realised that it was one of the guards that Doran had chosen for her and she felt silly for getting so worked up.

"My apologies Your Grace… the Prince wished for me to inform you that he would not be coming this night," Ka said watching as her face fell at the news. He truly felt bad for her and he wished that he had delivered better news, she looked so lonely even with all these ladies standing around her; he didn't think he had seen her truly smile since he had been appointed to her.

Herit quickly dismissed the guard and ordered the other ladies from the room; tomorrow everyone would know that the Prince had forsaken his new bride's bed. It was only when the door to her chambers were closed and Amara was alone, that she allowed the tears to fall; she collapsed to her knees knowing exactly where her husband was spending their wedding night.

Herit hurried forward and gathered Amara up in her arms, she whispered softly to her friend that all would be well; however even she knew that this would be the first of many nights that Amara spent alone here.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	9. With Wisdom, We Conquer

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: With Wisdom, We Conquer.**

None of Amara's ladies had been quite sure what to expect the next morning when they arrived to serve their mistress; most had been there to see her embarrassment when it was announced that her lord husband had forsaken her bed. There had been no doubts in anyone's mind where Prince Oberyn had spent the night; the servants had whispered that Ellaria's cries of passion had been heard long into the night.

Stepping into the chambers, they took note that Herit was already there preparing a bath for their mistress; however, it was the sight of the new Princess that surprised them. Amara was not in a crumpled heap nor was she still in bed when they arrived, there was no sign that she had spent the night crying at the idea that already her husband had forsaken her for another.

"Princess," they murmured in greeting as Amara appeared ready for her bath, she paid them no mind as she walked across the room; none dared say a word as they took in the woman that stood before them. Herit moved to help Amara into the bath, she was proud of her friend for not wallowing on a man that was surely not worth it if he would forsake his new bride for a whore.

No matter what Oberyn did, there would be no ignoring the fact that Amara was now a Princess of Dorne and no matter what influence Ellaria held as Oberyn's paramour; it would never amount to what influence Amara held as his wife. Herit couldn't help but smile, she had been the one to comfort Amara that night and she would do everything in her power to make sure that her friend did not find herself in a position that could endanger her position.

Leaning back in her bath, Amara closed her eyes as she thought about her new game plan; she wasn't going to take this lying down. Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken. Those were her husband's words and Amara intended to live by them; she would not allow some jumped up whore to displace her in any other way.

However even with her new position, Amara would not forget that she was of House Cantrell of Fairmarsh and her own family words With Wisdom, We Conquer; they seemed to speak to her more now than they ever had been in her life. Amara would not allow Oberyn's actions to bother her, if he wished to only have his whore then so be it; she would make her parents proud and make her own mark on Dorne.

Climbing out of her bath, her ladies quickly started to prepare her for the day ahead; she had discussed her plans for the day with no one put Herit who agreed with her on her course of action. Once dried and dressed, Amara moved to break her fast knowing that she couldn't just get to work on an empty stomach; she was certain that her path would not be an easy one but she was determined to do it.

There was no way that she would allow Lord Herman and his bastard daughter ruin her now; she had come too far for that and she knew that should she be sent away that her brother would not welcome her home. Her brother had his own plans for her and Amara knew that he would ensure that she remained in the capital no matter what was happening. As far as he was concerned, she was her lord husband's problem now and Ammett would reap the rewards by having his sister be a Princess of Dorne.

"Thank you," Amara said nodding to the lady that had placed food before her, she would not only secure the love of the people but make sure that those who served her would only be loyal to her. She would tolerate none that worked for others such as her brother and Ellaria Sand.

* * *

Walking through the market with only a select number of her ladies, Amara couldn't help but smile as she freely walked around the crowded streets; she felt free again to do as she had back in Fairmarsh. The town was like nothing that Amara had ever seen before built from mud and straw and she found herself growing ever more curious about the place that she now called home.

Ka and Lagos followed behind from a safe distance, both keeping a close eye on the Princess as she wandered from stall to stall; the people slowly starting to realise just who was in their presence. Few of the common folk would have seen Amara before her marriage to Prince Oberyn; but word had spread that the beautiful woman before them was someone important.

Her arrival had been quiet compared to that of the arrival of the Baratheon girl, all wanting to see the child that would one day marry Prince Trystane. Stopping at every once in a while, Amara found some very beautiful items including several which she would happily part with and send back to Fairmarsh once her good-sister had been delivered of her child. It was hard to believe that it had only been two weeks since she had arrived in the capital; it felt so much longer and so much had happened.

"This is beautiful," Amara said stopping by a fabric stall, her fingers touching the soft material and a smile on her face; she could make a blanket for her niece or nephew with it. While she might not have cared much for Laerra and had fallen out with her brother; Amara knew that she would be expected to send a gift and to not do so would reflect badly on her.

She wanted her ladies to whisper of the lovely gift that she had prepared for the child, a gift that she had made with her own hands and how kind a gift it was. A woman stepped forward from behind the stall, her old eyes staring at Amara and then at the gathering that had come with her; she had never seen anyone so finely dressed this deep into the market.

"How much?" Amara asked curiously, a kind smile on her face as she looked to the woman; she had bought many things on her trip and she was pleased with the items that she had picked up. Her ladies had even picked up things that they might need, many buying material for new dresses after seeing how Amara planned on dressing now that she was a Princess. She was dressing more according to her station and it would not do for her ladies to look like mere chambermaids; they were the ladies of the court and they had to dress the parts.

"Seven Silver Stags," the woman replied, she couldn't help but wonder if the woman before her was the new Princess that she had heard about. Everyone had heard that some poor lady had been married to Prince Oberyn and most had wondered just what would happen since it was no secret that the Prince held a paramour.

Money was quickly exchanged and Amara smiled pleased with her buy, she made sure that she had everything before she continued on her way. Suddenly a child crashed into Amara's legs almost knocking her to the ground, her ladies gasped behind her and she was sure her guards would be stepping forward to handle this situation. Looking down, Amara smiled at the startled little girl that had crashed into her; she crouched down and brushed her fingers gently through her hair before picking up the little girl's doll.

"She's very pretty," Amara said handing the doll back, the little girl smiled at her as she took the doll back and once she had her dolly back took off running to play with the other children again. Amara stood up again and offered her companions a reassuring smile before they continued on their way.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	10. Standing Tall

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Standing Tall.**

Stepping into the hall, Oberyn couldn't keep the smile from his face as he moved to greet his brother; he was rather pleased with himself after the night that he'd had and it was all thanks to Ellaria. It had come as a surprise to him when she had come to him before he could leave his chambers to go to his wife's; she had made him an offer that he could not refuse.

"Brother," Doran greeted with a frown, he had not been pleased with the news that had reached him that Oberyn had refused to spend the night with his new wife; he had instead spent the night with his paramour. The entire court was gossiping about how he had done so and Doran knew that things weren't going to get any easier for the new Princess of Dorne.

Oberyn took his seat, rather surprised that his new wife hadn't arrived before him; he had expected to see her seated already speaking with Oberyn and acting like nothing was wrong. His dark eyes swept the hall and smiled at the sight of Ellaria as she spoke with her father across the hall; he was pleased to see that she was here and not hiding away.

"You spent the night with your mistress," Doran stated not happy with the turn of events, he could only imagine how embarrassed Amara had felt when she had heard what her husband was doing. No new bride would be so accepting of such a slight and Doran could only imagine what this meant for the future of the marriage if Oberyn was already acting this way.

"I spent the night with my _paramour_ ," Oberyn corrected caring not for the way that his brother had addressed him, he had married the woman that had been chosen for him but he had no intentions of changing who he was for anyone. Ellaria had been a major part of his life for many years, she was the mother to four of his children and she would not be displaced by anyone; not even the bride that had been chosen for him.

Doran shook his head and sipped on his goblet of wine, he knew nothing he could say would change his brother's mind but he truly felt that this marriage would bring his younger brother some much needed peace. The two sat in silence for a moment knowing that neither would change their mind on the state of things; they would likely clash again over Oberyn's intentions with his wife.

Helping himself to some food, Oberyn looked around trying to spot where his wife might be; he guessed that she had decided to eat in her rooms that night. The doors to the hall opened and Oberyn almost choked as he caught sight of his wife entering the hall; she was dressed in a beautiful yellow gown and was accompanied by Myrcella Baratheon.

He certainly hadn't been expecting this and apparently neither had anyone else; he watched as the two chatted like old friends, smiles on their faces as they approached the table. Doran chuckled seeing the look on Oberyn's face, his eyes completely stuck on the wife that he had spurned in favour of spending the night with Ellaria.

Oberyn leant back in his chair as the two women approached, he waited for Amara to take her seat beside him and begin her act of the dutiful wife but was surprised when she passed him. Instead Amara took a seat beside Myrcella so that they could continue their conversation; a smile never leaving her face as she spoke with Myrcella about her life back in King's Landing.

The younger woman was thrilled to have someone to discuss the life that she had before coming to Dorne; many looked down on her because of what had happened before she was born and her father and grandfather's actions that lead to the death of Elia Martell.

* * *

Stepping into her chambers after dinner that night, Amara couldn't help but feel pleased with her day; she had truly enjoyed her trip down to the market earlier that day and she had liked spending time with Myrcella. She felt for the younger woman, she had noticed that when Trystane wasn't around that the foreign Princess was often alone with her Dornish ladies often ignoring her.

The main issue being that the match between the young royals was an unpopular one considering what happened with Elia Martell and her children. Myrcella was thrilled to have someone to talk to, someone who didn't care that she was a Baratheon and that some parts of her homeland considered her and her brothers bastards.

Amara was pleased to have a friend who wasn't likely to take Ellaria's side, she was determined to build alliances that would ensure that she was a force to be reckoned with in the future. Amara had to admit that she had enjoyed the sense of power that she had felt when her husband had expected her to pretend that nothing was wrong and act like a dutiful wife only for her to ignore him.

The looks that he had given her all evening had been amusing but she hadn't acknowledge him at all instead she had enjoyed speaking with everyone else at the table but him. Her inattention of him had pulled his attention away from his whore which seemed to annoy the other woman; something that only pleased Amara further.

If Ellaria Sand had thought that Amara would just roll over and play good wife to a cheating husband then she was in for a shock. Amara wasn't going to allow her husband the chance to displace her fully for the other woman; she would not be set aside and she would prove that she could play the game better than those around her.

After her mother's death, it was Amara that had been the Lady of Fairmarsh and she had learnt quite a few things while she had run her family home until her father had passed on. Her good-sister had taken over then but most of the staff had preferred how she had run things, she had been kind and loved and that was what she had intended to do here in the Capital.

"These arrived for you, Your Grace," Herit said moving to show Amara the beautiful flowers that had arrived for her while she had been at dinner; there was no note attached but she assumed they had come from the Prince. Amara stared at the flowers, they were beautiful and she was a little surprised to see them; this wasn't what she had been expecting when she returned to her chambers. Slowly approaching the flowers, Amara couldn't believe that Oberyn had done something like this; she was sure that the Red Viper didn't send flowers to anyone.

"Was there a note?" Amara asked curiously, she wasn't sure what to make of this entire situation; she couldn't shake the feeling that something about this wasn't right. From what she had heard of Oberyn, this wasn't his kind of thing and Amara didn't believe that he would change just for a woman that he was forsaking for his whore.

"There wasn't," Herit replied with a shake of her head, she had arrived back from the feast to find them in the chambers and she had assumed that they had something to do with the prince. Perhaps this was his way of apologising for hat he had done the night before, even if he had no interest in forsaking his whore that held his attention for now.

Herit was convinced that Oberyn would grow bored of the aging whore when he realised that Amara was a more perfect match for him; she would be the future while Ellaria slipped into the past. Checking the flowers once more, Amara had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last gift that she received.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	11. Interesting Meetings

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Interesting Meetings.**

Stepping out of her chambers, Amara made sure that she had her wrap before she started down the corridor; she had plans to attend the market again and she was looking forward to it after her trip the day before. Her thoughts couldn't help but turn to the flowers that she had received the night before, she had no idea who had sent them but she very much doubted that Ellaria would be so stupid to do her harm.

Even with the fact that her husband did not favour her, there would be no doubt in anyone's mind who would be responsible for her death if anything should happen to her. Holding her head high as she walked, Amara knew that for now she had at least a minor degree of protection but she was working on making sure that she had better protection.

Her ladies followed behind her and Amara knew that the work that she had started yesterday was just the beginning; she was going to make sure that she was beloved by the people. Approaching the stairs, Amara didn't make it much further before someone crashed into her legs; she stumbled slightly and her two closest ladies rushed forward to make sure that she didn't fall.

Her two guards surged forward to grab onto whoever had crashed into her; it took Amara a moment before she realised that it was a child that had run into her legs. Ka held onto the scruff of the child, his hand resting on his blade as he glared down at the child that had nearly sent Amara toppling to the floor; he couldn't believe that someone had nearly knocked her down.

"Are you alright my lady?" Ka asked making sure that she was alright, he looked to Lagus who was making sure that there were no more incidents like this one. It was their job to ensure that Amara was safe and nothing got passed the two of them without them knowing; they had been doing their job well so far in making sure no threats reached her. Amara nodded her head, her eyes focusing on the little girl that couldn't have been more than seven years old; she looked frightened and like she wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"Release her," Amara insisted with a kind smile, she moved over to where Ka was holding the girl and nodded for him to do so; she was sure that it had been an accident and she didn't recognise the child. She was sure that she would have noticed a child running around the gardens or even attending her wedding; she slowly crouched down to speak with the child. Ka slowly did as he was asked, his hand never leaving his sword as he stared down at the child; he knew who this child belonged to and he very much doubted that this had been an accident.

"And what is your name?" Amara asked the girl, she looked so small and her clothes were dirty; she didn't look like one of the noble's children and she had no shoes on. The little girl looked down at her feet, she could only imagine what her older sisters would say if they found her here; they had been chasing her around the garden when she had escaped them.

"Loreza… my lady, Loreza Sand," the little girl whispered almost ashamed of her name, she knew who Amara was and she knew that the lady wasn't likely to remain so kind when she found out who she was. Loreza's sisters hadn't been invited to the wedding, they had been told that they wouldn't be welcomed because they were bastards; they would serve to remind the bride that her new husband had a past and many children with his lover.

"That's a pretty name," Amara told her, she could see how nervous she was and she wanted her to know that there was nothing that she should be nervous about. She peeked back at her ladies who were watching with interest, she knew that whatever she did would be leaked around court with several of them acting as spies for their families who wanted to know what the new Princess of Dorne was like.

Another voice called out the little girl's name and Loreza turned to look behind her to where her sister was quickly approaching up the stairs. However, she quickly came to a stop when she saw who her sister was speaking to; her dark eyes widening as she backed away from the scene before her.

"And who might you be?" Amara asked peeking at the nine-year-old who edged towards her younger sister, she was also dirty and had no shoes on; both of them looked like they had come from the streets into the palace. Loreza looked down at her hands, she was going to be in so much trouble when their mother found out what she had done; she was too busy with their father to pay too much attention to them.

"Dorea Sand, my lady," the older sister said, she curtsied as best as she could knowing that it was probably terrible; it wasn't like she was expected to know this stuff nor did their mother care enough too teach them. Their older sisters were more interested in fighting, they trained every day and Dorea knew that soon she would be expected to join them and choose a weapon like the others had done before her.

The eldest was Obara, she was born to a whore from Oldtown and favoured a spear, then there was Nymeria who was a daughter by a Volantene noblewoman who favoured a whip. Tyene was the daughter of a septa that their father had seduced followed by Sarella whose mother had been a trader from the Summer Isles. Then there was Elia and Obella who weren't much older than their two younger sisters; the younger four sharing the same mother unlike the older four.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you," Amara said ignoring the looks that she was getting from Ka and her ladies, she cared not who these children where; her heart went out of to them. Dorea stared at Amara, she certainly wasn't what she had expected when her mother had told her that her father was marrying some noble lady; she hadn't expected to be treated so kindly. Reaching for her sister's hand, she slowly started to back away knowing that their mother would be furious if she discovered them here; she would have so much to say about them meeting their father's wife.

"We should get going… our mother will be looking for us," Dorea said leading her sister away, she was sure that their disappearance would have been noticed by now and she didn't wish to deal with what would happen if they were discovered here. Loreza nodded her head, her dark eyes firmly fixed on her feet knowing that Dorea would have much to say about this; she wasn't looking forward to be scolded for running into their father's lady wife.

Amara furrowed her brow, something instead of her stirred at how upset the youngest girl looked; she had no idea what could bother her so much that she looked so sad. Dorea offered a curtsy before she tugged her sister back down the corridor from where she had come; she didn't look back despite knowing that they were being watched.

"Whose children are those?" Amara asked curiously, she would have to speak with them if this was how they allowed their children to run around the palace. They looked no better than the children from the streets and Amara couldn't help but wonder why they were running around unsupervised in the palace.

"They are your husband's youngest bastards, Your Grace," one of her ladies whispered making Amara frown, she had known that he had children but she had not expected what she had seen when she had pictured them.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	12. Secret Admirer

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Secret Admirer.**

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Princess?" one of her ladies asked taking in the gathering that Amara had put together that evening, she was sure that the Prince would not be happy when he found out what she was doing. Amara rolled her eyes and looked to the lady who had spoken, she knew that most expected her to act like nothing was wrong and try to pull Oberyn's attention away from Ellaria but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. If her husband wished to waste his attentions on his whore then so be it, Amara cared not what he did and she was going to enjoy herself no matter what anyone else thought.

"I am doing nothing wrong. Just hosting a small gathering for people to enjoy themselves," Amara replied smiling at her guests, she didn't understand why she couldn't have fun and was expected to just sit around and wait for Oberyn to pay attention to her. If she did that then she would end up an old maid before her time and Amara was determined to enjoy herself; the music was playing throughout the room and many people were dancing.

Moving away from the lady, Amara made her rounds smiling to the people that had come to her chambers for such a gathering and she found herself more relaxed than she had been of late. There had been no more signs of Oberyn's daughters, she had a feeling that Ellaria had hidden them away so that they wouldn't run into her again.

A fact that rather disappointed Amara, she had been unable to shake the meeting with Loreza and Dorea from her mind; she couldn't help but have more questions about the two youngest children. No one would speak with her about them and she guessed that they thought that doing so would upset Amara in some way since they were only her husband's children.

"Princess," Ka said bowing before her, he had been watching her all evening and she looked simply beautiful in the dress that she was wearing; he couldn't understand how Oberyn could forsake such a beauty for a mistress. Amara was everything that he had ever wanted for himself and he cursed the Gods that she had been married to a man that didn't seem to understand what he had.

"I was wondering what you thought of the flowers?" Ka asked knowing that his gift had remained in her chambers, he had hoped that she wouldn't be too upset with the fact that he had sent her such a gift. His question made Amara pause and she looked at him surprised, she hadn't thought that it would be one of her guards that had sent her such a gift. The fact that she was meeting the gift giver so soon surprised her, she had thought that she would be left waiting for months to find out who had sent them.

"It was you?" Amara questioned not sure how she felt about that, she had never thought that it would be someone this close to her; she saw Ka everyday and she would have never expected it to be him. Ka nodded his head, a small smile on his lips when she didn't storm away; he felt honoured that she had kept his gift and he hoped that he wasn't going to be turned away.

"I have another gift for you Princess… if I may," Ka said feeling unsure of himself, he didn't want to upset her and he would understand if she wished to send him away. Amara didn't speak unsure what to say as he produced the beautiful necklace that he had with him; it had turquoise gems on it and was made of gold.

"Surely you have another that you might wish to gift this to," Amara whispered, she was a married woman and she felt bad that she could offer him nothing in return while he was gifting her such beautiful things. Ka shook his head, he knew of no one else that was worthy of his gifts and he had seen how sad she had been at the fact that her Lord Husband had forsaken her for another; he cursed Oberyn for making her feel that way. A woman such as she should be blessed with many children and Ka was sure that she would be happy to have a big family; something that would be denied her because her husband loved another.

"No one as beautiful as you Princess," Ka told her, a smile on his face as he moved to put the necklace on her; he was most relieved when she allowed him to do so. The necklace looked perfect on her and Ka couldn't believe that he had been able to gift it to her in person; he feared he would have to sneak into her rooms later that night.

"Thank you," Amara said touching the gems, she had never been gifted anything so beautiful before and she couldn't believe that Ka had given it to her. She glanced around and was relieved that no one seemed to be paying them much attention; she was sure they would whisper about what was happening here.

A part of her found that she didn't care what they might have to say about the fact that she was being gifted such a beautiful gift by her personal guard. Her husband had no interest in her and was more interested in his mistress, it stood to reason that should she want affection of any kind then it was only fair that she was able to look elsewhere as well.

"Perhaps we should dance?" Amara suggested with a smile, she saw no harm in dancing with Ka and it was the least that she could do after he had gifted her something so beautiful. A smile formed on Ka's face and he offered Amara his hand before they moved towards the make shift dance floor; he had never believed that he would be given such a chance.

* * *

"You seem distracted," Ellaria complained lounging back on Oberyn's bed, she frowned not happy that she wasn't the centre of his attention right now; she was most pleased with how things had turned out recently. Oberyn's attention had remained firmly on her and she was thankful for that, she had been worried when she had heard that her youngest daughters had run into Amara.

It had made Ellaria worry and she had quickly sent her children to her father's estate knowing that they would be out of trouble there; she didn't need them bonding with their step-mother. Oberyn didn't reply as he got to his feet and pulled on his robe, he walked across the room to where a bottle of wine awaited him and he quickly poured himself a glass.

The sounds of music from his wife's chambers could be heard from his own and he frowned at the fact that she was throwing a party that she had neglected to invite him to. It had truly surprised Oberyn that she had managed to flourish at court, he had thought that she would be completely unprepared for life at court.

Ellaria closed her eyes as she listed to the music from down the corridor, she couldn't believe that Amara was throwing a party; she recalled the days where they had been the centre of entertainment at court. Now Oberyn seemed to brood over the fact that Doran had married him off, they seemed to hide away more now in an attempt to avoid his wife.

"Perhaps we should join them," Ellaria mused knowing how much that would throw Amara off her game, she had been paying close attention to everything the younger woman did now. She was playing the game well and Ellaria would admit that but she very much doubted that her plans would come to anything; she had Oberyn and that was what mattered in the long run especially given that she was the mother of his youngest four children.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	13. Not Expected

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Not Expected.**

Stepping into the room where the revel was taking place, Ellaria was rather surprised with how many people were in attendance; a part of her had hoped that the place would be nearly deserted. She hadn't thought that Amara was that popular and from what she had seen of the younger woman; she seemed to mostly keep to herself, she hadn't expected this at all when she had convinced Oberyn to attend.

Once they had been the centre of attention at court, everyone knew that it was them that made court parties a place to be seen; however, things seemed to have changed rather quickly. Her eyes swept over the faces in attendance, people that she had once thought as her allies now seemed to have flocked to Amara as if sensing something that Ellaria couldn't.

Holding her head high, Ellaria knew that there would be no ignoring her especially since she had arrived on Oberyn's arm; people were bound to notice the arrival of the Red Viper especially at an event like this. However, looking up at Oberyn, Ellaria realised that she might have another issue that she hadn't considered; she suddenly felt foolish especially since she had known the other woman would be there.

There in the centre of the room dancing with another man was Amara, she looked beautiful in the dress that she was wearing and a carefree smile on her face. Even Ellaria couldn't ignore the glare that was on Oberyn's face as he watched his wife with another man; she tried to pull his attention back to her only to be shrugged off.

She could only watch as Oberyn made his way across the room, his eyes firmly fixed on the one person that Ellaria would rather pretend didn't exist and she suddenly became painful aware of her situation. No matter how much she tried to tell herself otherwise, Ellaria knew that she was the other woman in this situation and she was declared officially as Oberyn's mistress now not as his paramour as she had been for years previously.

Oberyn stalked across the room, his eyes never leaving his wife as she continued to dance; annoyance filling him at the fact that she had not seemed to notice that he had arrived. Her dance partner also seemed to not have noticed that he was here and Oberyn found it hard to place the man's face; he had seen him around the palace that was certain but he could not think where.

"May I cut in?" Oberyn announced making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard, he watched as the man quickly released his wife and bowed down to him. Amara turned to face Oberyn, she schooled her expression as she looked at him hiding away any emotions about him being here but indifference; she glanced behind him only to see an annoyed looking Ellaria.

"My Lord Husband," Amara greeted, her eyes sweeping over him and she knew just what he had been doing before he had decided to interrupt her gathering. A part of her thrilled in the fact that she had managed to pull him away from his mistress; however, she wasn't going to fall into this trap that was clearly being set for her.

"I am afraid that I have already promised the next several dances to others," Amara said, she looked him straight in the eye and didn't back down. His deep brown eyes filled with fury at her rejection of his offer and she offered him a carefree smile before she offered her hand to another man; she didn't look back as the man lead her into what was another dance.

Oberyn was left on the side lines of the floor as people started to dance again; this was not what he had been expecting when he had come here.

* * *

The next morning Amara couldn't help but feel rather pleased with herself as she appeared for breakfast; she had been invited to dine with Doran that morning instead of breaking her fast alone like she normally did. Her good-brother had been nothing but kind to her since she had arrived and Amara had found a small part of her wishing that she had been wed to him instead of Oberyn.

Doran had encouraged her in her activities and he was pleased to see that she wasn't just sitting around and sulking because her marriage wasn't working out the way that she wanted. He had to admit that Amara was a match that his brother was lucky to have and Doran knew that she would forever keep Oberyn on his toes no matter what he did.

"Amara," Doran greeted with a smile, he was pleased to see that she had made it and he had to admit that this morning's courtly gossip had rather amused him. He loved the idea that Oberyn wasn't getting what he wanted and he couldn't imagine what he and Ellaria had expected by attending a gathering that Amara was hosting. It was nice to see the younger people of court seeming to enjoy their time here now; things had been rather dull especially since there hadn't been a first lady of court for a very long time.

"Doran," Amara replied taking a seat across from him, the view of the gardens was beautiful from here and she could see why Doran often choose to eat here when he was dining in private. The morning sun shone down on them as they were served their food, small talking starting between them as they started to dine together. Doran couldn't help but smile as he listened to Amara discuss her visits to the markets and he knew that people seemed to be enjoying the fact that their new Princess didn't hide away.

"I was wondering about Oberyn's youngest daughters," Amara said looking at Doran, she knew he would be the best person to ask about them. It wasn't like she could approach Oberyn or Ellaria to ask her questions, she would much rather they had no idea what she was talking about or the fact that she had taken an interest in their children. Doran stared at her surprised by the direction of her questions, he certainly hadn't expected this and he sat back in his chair; he was rather relieved that they were surrounded by people that they could trust.

"I was rather surprised to find they had no governess especially since they seem to live her at court with their mother," Amara said knowing that it was improper for them to be running around unattended and unsupervised. Even though they were her husband's bastard children, she still expected them to be educated as though they were his legitimate children especially since they lived at court.

Amara recalled the governess that her father had installed to care for her and her brother; they had barely been out of her sight from the moment they were born until they were of age. It had been rather sad to say goodbye to her and Amara had come to see her as a mother figure especially after her mother had died; it had been her governess who had prepared her for married life and prepared her for her future duties. Doran smiled to himself, he had certainly not expected her to express concern for his brother's children; he knew that this was something that he had also thought about.

"I ran into two of them not too long ago and they were so dirty and looked so frightened," Amara continued with a shake of her head, she knew a part of it would have been meeting her but she couldn't help but feel like there was something else. Doran nodded his head, he had heard all about her meeting with his youngest nieces and he had been rather surprised with how well it had gone; he could only imagine what would happen if Amara meet the older girls.

There was no doubt in his mind that some of them would be rather protective of Ellaria; she was the one mother that some of them had ever known and would take her side in all of this. Nymeria especially had experienced her unhappiness for the match that Doran had made for her father; she knew he had been with Ellaria for many years and thought they should be married.

"I am unsure of what you expect me to do," Doran mused watching Amara, he was only their uncle and so had no power over their education; he doubted that Oberyn or Ellaria would be happy should he meddle in that. He had raised his children the way that he had wanted and his brother had every intention of doing the same; Oberyn taught his daughters to fight and they were dangerous in their own right some of them.

Amara was silent for a moment, she knew that she had to play this carefully especially if she wanted her actions to go unnoticed by those who would stop her. Ellaria had sent her children from court, that Amara knew for sure now and she could only imagine what was being put into their heads while they were away. It was no secret that Ellaria's family had taken the most offence to her marriage to Oberyn; they saw it as a threat to their hold on Oberyn.

"I would like to appoint them a governess… someone to educate them," Amara said carefully, she would have to be careful and she was sure that having someone keep a close eye on the girls would prove beneficial. There would be no more of Ellaria hiding them away, she disliked the fact they had been so quickly sent from court because she had meet them. It had only made her more curious about Oberyn's daughters and yet she knew that she was in a position where she wasn't able to discuss her questions with in fear of speaking with the wrong person.

"I am sure that is doable," Doran told her, he was surprised by her suggestion and was rather relieved that it was something that he would be able to help her with; a governess was a smart idea for his nieces. Oberyn might have trained each of his daughters to fight and defend themselves; but they would be the end of his line should they fail to find husbands.

It was no secret that his eldest four daughters, the eldest being nearly thirty had not settled down; there was no sign of any of his daughters marrying and Doran feared for their bloodline. Amara smiled at that, she was pleased that Doran hadn't dismissed what she was suggesting; this was just the first step of what she had planned and she knew that she had to play this carefully. Focusing back on the food before them, Amara felt more at ease than she had in a long time and she knew that things were finally working out like she wanted.

"Good morning brother," Oberyn greeted approaching the table where they were dining, he had heard that they were dining together and invited himself along. After last night, he had not been able to forget that his wife had snubbed him in favour of dancing with another men; she hadn't even looked at him after they had conversed. Amara peered at Oberyn, she was surprised that he had come to join them since she was under the impression that it was just going to be her and Doran this morning.

"What are we discussing?" Oberyn asked, he didn't look at Amara wanting her to have a taste of her own medicine; he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. Doran smiled into his drink, he had a feeling that things were about to get interesting; he could only imagine how things were going to play out between the two of them.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	14. The Sand Snakes

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Sand Snakes.**

Staring down at the request that had been delivered to her, Amara wasn't sure what to make of it; she hadn't been expecting it after her talk with Doran about Oberyn's two youngest girls. Amara had never thought that Oberyn would agree to her request of his younger daughters being brought back to court and a governess being appointed to him; to be chosen by his wife of course.

She could only imagine how Ellaria had taken it when he had told her of the arrangements that were being made for her children; she was sure that Ellaria had thrown a fit when she had been told. Amara turned her attention back to the request that had been sent, she leant back in her chair and considered her options knowing that this Ellaria's retaliation.

"What do you know of them?" Amara asked turning to look at Iset, she knew that she had spent a couple of years at court and she would know more about Oberyn's daughters than Herit. Iset had found herself becoming one of Amara's more favoured ladies, she was often by Amara's side now only second to Herit who had served Amara the longest.

"Elia and Obella are the older daughters of Ellaria by your husband while Tyene is the daughter of a septa by your husband," Iset informed her, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy especially since she had already found a governess for the two younger daughters. Amara was silent for a moment, it didn't surprised her that her husband had managed to sleep with a septa; she was sure he was very persuasive when he wanted to be.

"They are loyal to their mother then," Amara guessed knowing just what she could expect, a letter had been sent by the girls requesting that they had been taken into the service of their lady step-mother to learn the ways of court. However, even Amara knew that this was a pretence to spy on her and report back to Ellaria so that she knew every move that she made.

"How old are they?" Amara asked knowing she would need to plan this carefully, she knew that the older girls had yet to become and issue but she had five to handle right now and she was doing her best. Dorea and Loreza had been set up with a governess and would start their lessons as soon as they arrived; she was sure that her actions would lead them to see her in a different light.

"Elia is fifteen… Obella is thirteen and Tyene is twenty-four," Iset answered recalling the ages of the girls, she was sure that they would be here with the intent of helping Ellaria remove Amara. The time since Amara had arrived had been interesting and there was finally life back in the court after many years that they had been in mourning.

Amara nodded her head before she reached for some paper so she could send a reply, an idea in her head hoping that this would work; she would play Ellaria at her own game here and win. Obella would join her younger sisters with the governess, she was a little too young in Amara's mind to serve as one of her ladies plus she would have her two sisters to contend with.

Tyene and Elia would join her ladies, she would play this game and show them that she wasn't the enemy that Ellaria had made her out to be. There was no doubts that soon she would also have to deal with the older girls, it had surprised Amara that in the time that she had been married that they had not been around the palace.

Obara, Nymeria and Sarella would make their appearance soon especially now their sisters were involved in the game between the two women that wanted Oberyn Martell's undivided attention.

* * *

"Allow me to introduce Tyene and Elia Sand, Your Grace," Herit said approaching Amara from behind, she offered a glance at the girls beside her not sure what to make of them. They certainly weren't what they had been expecting when Amara had made the decision to allow them to enter her household; she could only imagine what her mistress had planned this time.

Turning from the book that she had been reading, Amara took in the two girls that were to enter her household; she swallowed suddenly hoping that she had made the right decision. Tyene was not what Amara expected, she clearly favoured her mother in her looks instead of her father like her sisters had done; she wore a simple white dress that made her look innocent and younger in her years. Then there was Elia, she reminded Amara of her namesake aunt and had her father's eyes; she looked like she'd come from rolling around in the hay down at the stables.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you both," Amara greeted, a kind smile on her face as she got to her feet; her book was set down on the table as she moved over to them. It was hard to believe that Oberyn had so many children and she had yet to meet them all; she was certain that there would be even more surprises as time went on.

"As it is to meet you Lady Step-Mother," Tyene replied curtsying to Amara, she nudged Elia who followed her action; she had talked to her sister about what would be expected of them. However, it seemed her words had fallen on deaf ears and Tyene could only hope that Elia would behave; she eyed Amara recalling what their youngest sisters had said about her.

It had greatly pleased Tyene to hear that Amara had done what Ellaria had done not; she had feared her younger half-sisters would be completely uneducated if left with their mother. The fact that they had been blessed with their new position was a good sign and Tyene knew that no woman would normally want to see their husband's bastards.

"Dorea and Loreza had spoken of you fondly, they are ever grateful that you hired a governess for them," Tyene continued when it became clear that Elia had no intention of speaking, she glanced at her sister only imaging what Ellaria might have said to her. It wouldn't have surprised Tyene if Elia tried to cause trouble; she would have much rather reminded at her grandfather's home than come here.

"If you require anything please don't be afraid to ask," Amara encouraged, she wanted to bond with her step-daughters since she saw no way that she could ignore their presence nor would doing so endear her to anyone. If she was going to keep her marriage and her position then her every move had to be perfectly planned; she would earn their trust and their loyalty sure that Ellaria had only inspired as much because of how long she'd been with Oberyn.

There was no doubt in her mind that the older daughters of Oberyn had probably assumed that Ellaria's time with their father would be as short lived as it had been with their mothers. They had been together for sixteen years now and there had never been a mention of marriage between them; it was different where Amara was concerned since she was Oberyn's wife.

"Thank you, Lady Step-Mother," Tyene said not sure what to make of Amara's offer, she peeked at Elia trying to study her face wondering just what she was thinking. Herit lead the two sisters away to show them, their duties and the room that they would be sharing as Amara's ladies-in-waiting; she didn't trust either of them.

They were likely to be spies of Ellaria and Herit feared for her closest friend and mistress; she had heard whispers about what they were just as capable as their father.

* * *

Walking through the gardens, Tyene kept to the shadows as she thought about her day so far; she loved the Water Gardens and it had been awhile since she'd been able to enjoy the beauty of them. It had been a couple of years since she had last been here and she had missed it, she had been traveling with her sisters when news of their father's arranged marriage had reached them.

Of course, it had been disappointing to hear that they were not invited and Tyene held no doubts that the decision had been to not upset his bride even if things were different here compared to the rest of Westeros. Slowing down, Tyene came to a stop as she felt the presence of another approaching her; she didn't turn around already knowing who it was.

"Hello sister," Tyene greeted with a smile, she turned around to see her eldest sister before her; she was surprised how well Obara had managed to avoid detection. She would really have to speak with her dear uncle and inform him of this issue; she could only imagine who might use this to come here and hurt her family some way.

"You are late," Obara replied gruffly, she did not like to be kept waiting especially when she had others things to do; she had hoped that Tyene would remember to meet her on time. It had been hard enough to get into the palace without being detected, the last thing that she wanted was to be caught and her actions being connected to what was happening in the palace.

"I was serving our new Lady Step-Mother… as might I remind you, you suggested that I do," Tyene replied rolling her eyes, she knew why she had entered Amara's household; she had been the only one of her older sisters that wouldn't attract too much attention by doing so. It would seem suspicious if Obara and Nymeria had requested placements; it had been timed to coincide with Elia and Obella requesting placements.

It was important that their plan worked and she knew that they didn't have much time; she could only imagine how long it would be before they were all dragged into this by Ellaria to shift the balance in their direction. Obara didn't reply, they didn't have much time and she knew that the gardens wouldn't stay empty for long; it was too beautiful a day to waste inside.

"No one suspects anything," Obara checked knowing that it was important that this went well, she wouldn't have asked Tyene to do this unless she needed answers on who to trust. The fact that Amara had hired a governess for their younger sisters had attracted their attention and they wanted to know if they could trust their new step-mother or if she was a problem that needed to be removed.

"No. Not even Elia," Tyene replied shaking her head, she hated that their younger sisters had been sent to spy on Amara by Ellaria; it wasn't as if she hadn't notice that there were several House Uller allies in her ladies already. Tyene had to admit that she was rather impressed that Amara seemed to realise that she was surrounded by spies and only trusted few of her ladies.

"I have sent Nymeria to Fairmarsh… let us see who Amara Cantrell really is and who we should be backing when it comes to our father," Obara said, she remembered meeting Ellaria when she had first courted their father's attention. It still surprised her that Ellaria had lasted as long as she had, she couldn't think of another lady that had held Oberyn's attention for so long.

* * *

 **Just wanted to clarify on the Sand Snakes since in the show certain Sand Snakes were merged.**

 **Obara Sand - Daughter of Oberyn via Prostitute from Old Town**

 **Nymeria Sand - Daughter of Oberyn via Noble Woman from Volantis**

 **Tyene Sand - Daughter of Oberyn via Septa**

 **Sarella Sand - Daughter of Oberyn via a Trader Captain from the Southern Isles**

 **Elia Sand - Daughter of Oberyn via Ellaria Sand**

 **Obella Sand - Daughter of Oberyn via Ellaria Sand**

 **Dorea Sand - Daughter of Oberyn via Ellaria Sand**

 **Loreza Sand - Daughter of Oberyn via Ellaria Sand**

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	15. Being Courted

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Being Courted.**

"You are very kind to Prince Oberyn's daughters," Ka mused walking with Amara in the shadows, he was surprised that she had been so welcoming to the Prince's daughters especially considering how their father treated her. He was rather amused with the fact that Amara didn't seem to care what her husband did and he had to admit that he was impressed that she was throwing a tantrum to get Oberyn to pay her attention.

The attentions of her husband seemed to be the last thing on her mind and Ka would never deny that he was pleased to hold them instead. He was nothing but a simple guard and she was the wife of one of the most dangerous men that he had ever known; he couldn't imagine just what Amara saw in him.

"It's the least that I can do," Amara replied, she might like Ka but she wasn't ready to share her plans with him; she was sure he understood since he didn't ask anymore. She was surprised how much she liked spending time with Ka and she liked that she didn't have to fight for his attention; he made her smile and she really liked that.

The two of them continued their walk with Herit only a little behind them, she had expressed her concern about Amara spending time with Ka but her worries had been brushed aside. Amara didn't see what the problem was, it wasn't like her husband paid her any mind and she wasn't doing anything that would be frowned upon entirely.

If Oberyn was allowed to entertain his mistress then Amara didn't see why she couldn't entertain Ka and enjoy his attention; she was certain that she wouldn't have Oberyn's affection anytime soon. Glancing behind him, Ka quickly took Amara's hand and pulled her out of sight; they hide behind a pillar for a moment before Ka kissed Amara.

"You look beautiful today," Ka whispered to her, he knew that Herit was lingering just out of sight pretending to give them some space; he was grateful for that even if he knew that Herit disliked him. He was sure many people would be upset with the idea that he was courting her attention; he didn't deserve someone like her and he doubted that Oberyn did either.

Amara blushed a little and looked down at their joined hands, she couldn't remember the last time that she had felt this; she had never thought that she would be distracted away from her marital duties. She glanced up at him as he cupped her face, she had a feeling that she wasn't going to regret allowing herself to grow close with Ka.

It was nice being the centre of his attention and he sent her small gifts whenever he could; she had never been treated like this by anyone before and it reminded her so much of what her father had told her of his courting of her mother. The sound of Herit clearing her throat made Amara sigh and she peeked up at Ka knowing that meant that they had to return to their walk.

Ka took her arm as they stepped back to the path, he glanced at Herit and noticed the frown that was on her face; he didn't have to ask to know how much she disapproved. They were acting like a young courting couple, something that they could never be especially with Amara being married; they would take what they could get right now.

"How was sparring with Lagos?" Amara asked curiously as they started walking again, she didn't care what anyone else thought about what she was doing. Sitting on one of the balconies above the gardens, Tyene frowned at the scene that she had just witnessed; she wondered if her father knew that his new wife was being courted by one of her guards.

* * *

"A letter from your brother, Your Grace," Herit said handing over the letter, she wasn't happy about what had happened that morning and she wished that they were alone so that she could dissuade Amara from her actions. The last thing that Herit wanted was for her to end up hurt, she was certain that her intentions with Ka would only see Amara hurt and she doubted very much that it would end well.

Picking up the letter, Amara hesitated for a moment knowing that whatever her brother had written to her about wasn't going to be easy for her to read. Slowly opening the letter, Amara took a deep breath staring down at the letter; she knew that she should have expected this sort of thing from Ammett sooner or later.

 _My dearest sister,_

 _I am very pleased to announce the birth of my son, the heir to Fairmarsh… Antorn Cantrell. He is a very healthy boy and I am sure you are most pleased with the news of your nephew's birth._

 _Laerra and I are very pleased with his birth and the people here celebrate the birth of their future lord with large feasts and dances._

 _It has come to my attention, dear sister, despite all the Prince's attentions. You are still not with child and he will soon tire with you if you do not give him a legitimate child._

 _Find a way to please him dear sister. You must do you're duty for the sake of Fairmarsh._

 _Your Beloved Brother,_

 _Lord Ammett of Fairmarsh_

"Your Grace?" Herit asked curious about what Ammett might have written to his sister, it had been a long while since she had received a letter from home and she was sure that it was good news. They knew that Laerra had been very pregnant when they had left to come to the capital and she hoped all was well; she would not wish losing a child on anyone.

"My brother and his wife have welcomed a healthy baby boy… Antorn Cantrell, the future Lord of Fairmarsh," Amara informed Herit knowing that her lady would understand what that meant. She was happy for her brother and she wished her new nephew well but it was a reminded that she had not done her duty; her brother seemed to have the wrong impression of her marriage as it was.

The fact that she remained very much untouched by her husband was an issue and she could only imagine what her brother would say if he knew. Antorn was named after their great-grandfather and Amara was sure that Ammett would have every honour bestowed on him; there would be no denying his place as the rightful heir to the family lands.

"That is most wonderful news, Lady Step-Mother," Tyene said with a smile, she had heard from Nymeria about Lord Ammett and she would not deny that she disliked what she had heard. Apparently, Lord Ammett was living outside of his means and since the marriage of Amara to Oberyn seemed to think he had the right to act as royalty himself.

Tyene wondered just what Ammett had hoped to achieve by marrying his sister to her father; she had found her lady step-mother to be most kind. After what she had seen that morning, Tyene wondered just what sort of game Amara was playing; she would not deny that she understood her decision to seek attention elsewhere. If her father was allowed to do so then Tyene saw no reason that Amara could not do the same as long as precautions were taken to ensure that any child that was born was that of her father's.

"Will you send a gift, Lady Step-Mother?" Tyene asked curious about what Amara would do, from what she understood the siblings weren't close and she had heard that Amara had sent things for the baby before. The birth of her nephew would surely change things and Tyene knew that people would be talking about the birth for some time especially when Amara reminded childless.

People would start to talk and Tyene felt for her step-mother, she deserved to be a mother of her own children something that she would be denied if Oberyn continued to have no interest in her. They could not ignore the whispers that surrounded them especially since it was known that Oberyn had forsaken Amara's bed on their wedding night.

"Of course, it would be wrong not to celebrate the birth of my darling nephew," Amara said smiling, she would never hold Antorn accountable for what Ammett and Laerra had put her through. She would never forgive them for forcing her into this situation for their own gain; she wished that her father had been able to keep his promise to her.

Herit watched Amara, she knew her better than anyone and she could see just what Amara was feeling right now; this was just another reminded of how she was failing in her own marriage. There was no way that Ammett would allow anyone to forget that his son was the nephew of a Prince even if he would hope that Antorn would have a cousin soon.

Elia frowned from her seat, she didn't like how perfect her father's new wife seemed and she disliked the fact that she was still a lady for her. Ellaria had encouraged Elia to remain among Amara's ladies, reminding her daughter that at least this way they would know exactly what Amara was doing at all times and would find a way to get rid of her.

If they wanted to remain in Oberyn's life then they could not allow Amara to win, she needed to disappear and to make that happen then they needed to find out her weaknesses. Ellaria knew that murdering Amara was not the answer and the suspicion would quickly fall on her since she had the most to gain if something happened to her.

The only way that she could see this working was to have Amara banished from court; perhaps a life as a septa would be more suitable for her than the one that she had stole from Ellaria. Elia knew that her mother had plans and she had to play her part, she would be quiet and patient as she waited for the right time to strike against Amara.

The only downside was that Tyene seemed to be working against whatever Elia was doing; she had tried several times to cause problems and even stuck a snake in her bed only for Tyene to deal with each issue that she caused. It was upsetting that her older sister didn't understand just what she was trying to do; she was sure that Tyene would side with them in a heartbeat but she was wrong.

Ellaria had been nothing but kind to Oberyn's oldest daughters and Elia had thought that the four oldest Sandsnakes would have taken her mother's side for that reason. She had written to Obara wondering why Tyene would treat Amara would such kindness; perhaps this was all a ploy to catch Amara off guard. Staring at Amara, Elia knew that it wouldn't be long before her mother didn't have any competition for her father's attention then maybe her uncle would allow them to marry.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	16. Seeking Alliances

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Seeking Alliances.**

"Your Grace. Lady Larra Blackmont is here to speak with you," Herit said approaching her mistress while Amara prepared herself for the day, she was almost surprised that the lady had arrived so early in the morning. In the time since her marriage it was rare that any sort an audience with her, they mainly came to the capital to speak with Doran if there was something that they needed.

"Show her in," Amara instructed a little confused about why Lady Larra would come to see her, Iset finished brushing her hair and stepped back allowing Amara to stand to greet her guest. A couple of the other ladies around the room seemed to stop what they were doing, they looked towards the door just as Lady Larra stepped inside.

"Lady Larra, Lady of Blackmont. Your Grace," Herit announced bowing, she glanced to the older woman next to her wondering just what she had come here for. Lady Larra tried into a curtsy before she moved further into the room, her eyes sweeping the ladies that served Amara and a small frown formed on her face not liking what she saw.

"Princess Amara… it is an honour to meet you," Lady Larra greeted, she was pleased to see her request for an audience had been answered; she had much she wished to discuss with the new Princess of Dorne. She had to admit that she felt great pity for Amara and the position that she found herself in; she couldn't imagine what it was like to find herself with a husband who had no interest in her at all.

"Perhaps a walk in the gardens is required Your Grace… away from unfriendly ears," Lady Larra suggested not even disguising the fact that she didn't trust many of the ladies in the room; she knew who was here to spy and she knew her offer would shift the balance. Amara agreed before signalling for Herit and Iset to accompany her, she knew that she could trust them and she was certain that whatever Lady Larra had to discuss would be interesting to hear. The two left the chambers that Amara called her own and headed down to the gardens for a stroll, her ladies following them from a distance while they talked so that they could have some privacy.

"What can I do for you, my Lady?" Amara asked still not entirely sure why she had come to speak with her, she didn't have much control over any major decisions that were made in regards to Dorne. She was still finding her feet and her every move had to be carefully plotted, there were people who would be all to happy to see her fall and removed from her position.

"I would like to petition for a position in your household for my daughter," Lady Larra said smiling, it would be the perfect way for her daughter and heir to learn the ways of court and there would be no better experience for Jynessa. She had learnt all she could at their home and now it was time for her to learn the ways of court; Larra had watched Amara and knew that the woman was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

"I am afraid I do not have any free positions," Amara apologised, the addition of Tyene and Elia had stretched her limits on her household; she didn't think asking for more money to expand would go down well. The last thing that she wanted was to cause herself any issues, she knew that people whispered about her and she was still determined to win around those who doubted her.

"Oh, but you will… I can tell you which of your ladies are spies," Lady Larra told her as if she was discussing the weather, the removal of those ladies would free up spaces for ladies of noble blood to take their places. It hadn't escaped her notice that most of the ladies that were in Amara's household were no one of worth, something that had to be remedied if Amara was to succeed in her plan to remain as Oberyn's wife.

"And in return?" Amara asked curious as to what Larra could want from her for giving her such valuable information, if she could remove the spies from her household then she would find herself in a more secure position when it came to plotting her moves. Lady Larra smiled and linked arms with Amara, their walk continuing and she knew that she would not be the only one to approach Amara should they pull this off.

"You shall have the loyalty of House Blackmont, and I pray that you never forget your friends," Lady Larra replied simply, she expected her loyalty to Amara to be repaid and she was sure that it was no great secret that she had no love for House Uller. Ever since Ellaria had fallen into Oberyn's bed, Lord Uller had seen it as a sign that his family should be favoured above all others; that they were better than most because his bastard daughter was Oberyn's paramour. It had caused Lady Larra much glee and she was sure others shared it when it was announced that Oberyn was to marry Amara especially since she was from a minor noble house on the verge of extinction.

"Then I would be happy to welcome into my household," Amara told her, she looked at Lady Larra knowing that this was the start of a most beautiful friendship between them.

* * *

The banquet hall was filled with people and Amara had left her seat at the royal table to make her rounds and greet people; she knew by now that the word of dismissals from her household would have spread through court. It was rather amusing to see Lord Uller glaring at her because she had dismissed his spies and the ones that Ellaria had planted; it meant that she could now plan her next move with no worrying about her plans being discovered.

"Your Grace," Lord Trebor of the Tor greeted with a bow, the teenager that was with him quickly followed suit; he had been pleased to see that she was in attendance even if her husband was not. There was no sign of his mistress either and there was no need to guess that they would be arriving late to the festivities; an act that would cause embarrassment for Amara, he was sure.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter… Lady Myria," Lord Trebor announced quickly, he ushered her forward so that the Princess could see her better. Myria blushed and curtsied again, she had never before been introduced to the royal family and she had never thought that she would get the chance to do so.

"It is an honour Your Grace," Myria spluttered feeling ever so nervous, she couldn't believe that she was talking to the wife of Prince Oberyn; she thought Princess Amara was the luckiest lady in Dorne to have such a match. Amara smiled kindly, Lord Trebor was not the first man to approach her tonight with his daughter; with free spaces in her household it seemed that everyone was vying for a place.

Her household had been dramatically reduced with the removal of the spies and with only four ladies remaining; Amara did not wish to wait to fill those spaces, she knew that each lady selected was a House that could be an ally. Lady Jynessa had been her first new addition, quickly followed earlier that evening by Sylva Santagar of Spottswood whose father was a knight.

"I am sure your daughter would be a welcome addition to my household, Lord Trebor… should she so desire," Amara told him, she could use all the allies that she could right now.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	17. Not Your Whore

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Not Your Whore.**

Leaning back in his seat, Oberyn frowned watching the sight before him not able to look away at his wife while she danced with another man; a smile on her face and not once did she look his way. This wasn't not what he had expected when he had married Amara, he had expected her to complain and throw herself at him because he was not paying her the respect that she deserved as his wife.

It had certainly surprised him how she had taken his daughters under her wing, she made sure that they were educated and provided for well better than he had expected. Not many women would have cared for their husband's bastards and welcomed them into their household or made sure that they were educated well.

The colour of her dress stood out in the crowd, he couldn't quite say that he had seen any of the ladies at court wear such a colour; he would not deny that she looked beautiful in her gown. It showed off more flesh than she had done since arriving, he couldn't quite recall seeing this much of her before; it hugged her in just the right way.

"Come my love," Ellaria said taking Oberyn's hand trying to get his attention, she grew tired of him staring at a woman that wasn't her; she was still upset that she had lost almost all her spies in Amara's household. Only Elia remained and her daughter was growing tired of inaction, she wanted to deal with the threat before whatever Amara was trying to do took hold.

However, her smile quickly faded as Oberyn pulled away from her and made his way across the room; his eyes not leaving the woman that had managed to slowly worm her way into his mind. Ellaria could only watch as Oberyn made his way over to Amara, she clenched her fist knowing that she could not just stand here and watch him leave her.

She turned on her heel and stormed away, she would not be embarrassed like this and she knew he'd come crawling back to her once his wife had disappointed him.

Not realising that Ellaria had left the revel, Oberyn continued his path through the people that were dancing; his eyes not leaving Amara as she danced with one of her guards. It had not escaped his notice that this certain guard had danced with Amara on more than one occasion; he had even seen them walking in the shadows of the gardens.

"May I interrupt?" Oberyn asked, he stared at Ka almost daring him to deny him when the other man was dancing with his wife. He stepped closer making Ka step away from Amara, he noticed the look that Ka offered Amara before he let go of her hand and allowed Oberyn to take his place.

Watching Ka walk away, Oberyn felt triumphant for a moment before he offered his hand to Amara; he raised an eyebrow at her almost daring her to deny him now. Stepping closer to Amara, Oberyn couldn't help but smile as she stepped backwards; he would not allow her to deny him this time, he recalled how she had denied him last time.

"My Lord Husband," Amara greeted holding out her hand for him to take, she could not slip away this time; she would dance and she knew just what she would do. Oberyn didn't hesitate, feeling victorious that this time she did not turn him away; he took her hand as his other slide around her back, the open back of her dress allowing him to trail across her bare skin.

Moving to the music, Amara barely offered her husband a glance as they danced; his rough fingers dancing along her bare skin where he could touch as they danced. Herit watched from the side, a smile on her face knowing just what her mistress had in mind for Prince Oberyn.

"You dance beautifully wife," Oberyn mused enjoying the fact that he finally had her attention, he drew her closer enjoying the way that her dress moved as they danced; it was certainly a number he'd like to see her in again. It certainly did her justice and he knew that he was not the only man to admire her in such a dress; he was the only one that would be allowed to touch her like this.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Amara asked twirling to face Oberyn, she pressed herself closer to his body as his hand dropped to her waist and held her close to him. Oberyn smirked pleased to have such attention from a woman that plagued his mind, he had never met one that seemed so uninterested in him before especially since she was his wife.

He lowered his face down to kiss her almost delighted to find her leaning up to kiss him; however, before their lips could touch, she pulled away, twisting out of his arms before he could do anything. Amara glanced at Oberyn as she twirled away from him, he caught her hand preventing her from leaving him completely; his eyes dark as he took in the amusement on her face.

He tugged her back to him, not caring who was watching them; his hands eagerly finding the bare skin that was left revealed at her waist. Ka stood across the room watching the display, he could feel a knot forming in his stomach as he watched Amara with Oberyn; he should have known the Prince would find away to catch her attention.

He knew that gaining her attention had been a risk especially when she was married, however Oberyn hadn't paid her much attention especially when he had Ellaria. There was nothing that he could offer to Amara, no life that he could give her that would be able to offer her that would be worthy of a woman like her.

Dipping Amara backwards, Oberyn couldn't help but picture what she would look like in his bed; his eyes watching the way that her breasts moved as she breathed. Tonight, Amara looked nothing like the Princess that she had become upon the day that he had married her; she had never seemed to have a hair out of place, now she looked like something of a vision to him.

Oberyn made a note to make sure that she had many dresses like this one, he would happily pay for them if she was always like this; his fingers brushed against the soft skin that was revealed to him. Amara could hardly believe that she had held his attention for this long, it felt like an eternity compared to what she knew was probably only a few moments.

A quick glance of the room told Amara that Ellaria had left, she wondered just how long her husband's whore had stayed after losing his attention. The music slowly started to come to an end and Amara wasn't sure what might come next; she prepared herself knowing that she'd have to think quickly. Making up his mind, Oberyn knew that there was only one woman that he wished to spend the night with; Ellaria would just have to learn to deal with it, it wasn't like he had not spent time with her today.

"I wish to visit your chambers tonight," Oberyn breathed, if she danced this well then, he could only imagine what she would be like when he visited her chambers; his eyes glancing down the dip in the front of her dress. He twirled her around and pressed against her back, his hands moving to her waist and his nose running along the length of her neck as she tilted her head back slightly against his shoulder.

"You forget Husband. I am not your whore," Amara said her head tilting back further so that she could whisper the words in his ears, her lips brushing against his ear as she spoke to him. Before Oberyn could reply, Amara pulled away from him not looking back as she walked away; her heart pounding in her chest knowing that this was not a night that either of them would forget easily.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	18. The Orphanage

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Orphanage.**

Staring up at the worn-down building, the stone looked like it was crumbling and the roof was missing in places; the sign on the door read that it was an orphanage, though it looked far from that. Amara ignored the whispers from her ladies as she stepped inside, she wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell that greeted her; it was like nothing she had ever smelt before in her life. A harassed and shocked lady appeared, surprised by Amara's appearance and quickly ducked into a clumsy curtsy at the sight of her; she had not been expecting to see a Princess on her door step.

"May I see the children?" Amara asked kindly, she wasn't here to cause trouble in fact it was the opposite; she was certain that her travels around the poorer parts of the capital had spread. It seemed strange to think that in her time as a Princess of Dorne, she had spent her time helping those in need; she spent more time wandering the streets than anything else.

"Of course, Your Grace," the woman said quickly, her eyes cast to the floor wondering just what she wanted; she had never thought that she would have a Princess here. The royals never wandered down this way, they stuck to their parts of the city and despite the fact that she had lived here all her life; she could not name a time that she had seen the Princes around.

The building was warm and the air felt trapped inside the slim corridors that wormed their way through; some rooms that Amara passed had no doors on them at all and there were improvised beds made up of straw and dirty rags for covers. The great hall was where the children were scattered around, skinny and small with barely any clothing to call their own.

Some had no shoes but all of them were dirty and unwashed; they all bore looks of sadness and hunger that Amara had never seen before; her heart broke for them and she wished that there was more that she could do for them. Making her way into the middle of the floor, Amara looked around unsure where to begin and knowing that there was much that she could do to change their lives; they would likely just end up on the streets from here.

"Your dress, Your Grace," Lady Myria exclaimed dismayed at how dirty the place was, she stepped forward to stop Amara as she crouched down on the floor. The children all stared in wonder at the woman that had come to see them that was so finely dressed; they had never seen the like and Amara stood out just as her ladies did.

Ka and Lagos lingered in the background, both uneasy with what was happening; it seemed that each time they went to a place like this, the worse the place was. Amara didn't care about the dirt, she sat down on the floor knowing that it didn't matter if her dress was ruined; a smile forming on her face as a little girl clambered into her lap.

The others slowly followed and soon Amara was surrounded by children, all in awe of her and she had never felt like this before; she answered any of the questions that they had for her. In turn she asked them questions about themselves, about their parents and she took an interest; some had been abandoned at birth, others their mother's had passed and their father's abandoned them.

"I have presents for each of you," Amara announced with a smile, she signalled for her ladies to come forward and start distributing the gifts amongst the children; their little faces lighting up at such a gesture. To the lady that ran the orphanage, Amara gifted her a bag of coins, some clothes that she and her ladies had put together for the children in different colours and sizes along with a few bags of food.

"It's not much," Amara told the lady, she would visit when she could and would even consider taking on some of the girls into her household when they were older; she would make sure they had a better life than what they had started with. The lady had tears in her eyes, she could not believe how generous Amara was being; some days she struggled to even make sure that the children had something to eat every day. Some nights they went to bed starving because there was no money for food, the fact that Amara had gifted them with so much would keep them feed for weeks.

"I have tried my best to help them… but these times are hard on us all," the lady said trying to explain, she shook her head mournfully and looked around knowing that she did all she could. Every day seemed to bring in a new mouth to feed and nothing seemed to get easier; the price of food just seemed to continue to rise especially with the wars going on.

"I swear to do what I can to make this better," Amara vowed taking the lady's hand, she squeezed it hoping that she would be able to do something to make this better. She had more than enough in her life and every night she didn't have to wonder where her next meal was coming from when the palace had so much extra food made her feel guilty when she came to places like this.

"May the Gods bless you. Your Grace," the lady insisted, she pressed a kiss to Amara's hand knowing that she would pray for her; she had heard about how the Prince had shunned her for his whore. She had once seen Ellaria from a distance and the woman seemed to think herself above all of them; she considered herself equal to Amara yet would never hold such a position. Amara was kind and was using her sudden rise in status to benefit others; she was going out of her way to make sure that those in poorer stations would benefit.

"I pray that His Grace realises what the Gods have blessed him with," the lady insisted clutching at Amara's hand, she didn't know what Oberyn saw in Ellaria; it was hard to believe that he continued to favour his whore. Amara swallowed at that, she didn't know how to reply to that especially when she had found striking out on her own to be able to stand on her own two feet.

It was something that she'd never truly achieved when she had been back at Fairmarsh, she might have been the acting Lady of the house but she had never been able to do much. Now as a Princess, she had even more freedom and could do as she pleased; her work was benefitting other people and she had found herself at peace with that.

Before she could reply, Amara found herself being distracted by the children and pulled away to play a game with them; a smile forming on her face as she did so. Ka watched Amara with a smile, he was certain that she would be a great mother and he was sure that they would look like her; he couldn't deny that he had considered what might happen should he father her children.

Of course, the Prince would be upset but since he had bastards of his own then surely, he would not care if his wife had one or two of them. They would be treated like Oberyn's daughters, they might not have been considered royal but their mother was a Princess and that would have counted for something. Amara might even be allowed to retire from court, Ka was sure that Prince Dorian would gift her land of her own to call her home; a place away from court and a place where she could happily raise a family.

Ka was not the only watching how Amara interacted with the children, Elia found herself frowning at the sight; her mind trying to come up with a time when she had once been like that and her mother had played games with her. Nothing came to mind and a lump formed in her throat, she looked away knowing that she would forget why she was here if she continued to watch.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	19. Taking Sides

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R.** **Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Taking Sides.**

"May I introduce my sisters. Obara and Nymeria Sand," Tyene said smiling to Amara, it had come as a surprise to her when Obara had summoned her that morning; she had been ever more surprised to see that Nymeria had returned. The three had quickly talked about everything that had happened, from Tyene's time in Amara's household to what Nymeria had discovered while she had been in Fairmarsh.

A decision had finally been made on what they would do, Obara was certain of their decision but Tyene had caution ed them to be careful. Their decision was going to affect things and there was a chance that their father would be displeased with them; he had no real bearing on whatever decision had to be made for them.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you both," Amara greeted with a smile, she stood from her chair and approached the three older stepdaughters wishing that she had been warned of their arrival. She had been about to break her morning fast and was certainly not dressed for such important visitors; she couldn't help but feel nervous about meeting them.

Elia couldn't help but smile seeing that Obara and Nymeria had arrived, the fact that they had come to greet Amara disappointed her but she understood. A part of her hoped that once they were done here, they would visit her mother; she was sure that Ellaria would be most pleased with their arrival and help removing Amara.

"The pleasure is yours, Your Grace," Obara said firmly, her face betrayed nothing as she stared at Amara; her stepmother was a beautiful woman and Obara was surprised that her father had not seduced her yet. It was very unlike him not to have a beauty woman when he had the chance instead, he had remained loyal to Ellaria which spoke volumes to her and her sisters.

"Please. We are family after all, call me Amara," Amara insisted, she didn't want to tell them to refer to her as something that might make them uncomfortable; she knew that they had mothers of their own and the like. Then there was the fact that she had no idea how close they were to Ellaria, she knew they'd known the whore for longer but since she was close with Tyene then she hoped things would be better with them.

"We bring you a gift, Lady Stepmother," Nymeria said smiling, she stared at Amara knowing that their gift would be something that she would possibly never forget. It was an unusual choice and Nymeria had been rathe amused when Obara had shown her what she had selected; it was something that was most typical from the Sandsnakes.

Obara stepped forward and produced the item, her face blank as she held the gift in her arm; her eyes glanced at the two guards wondering if they'd even move. It was Herit that made the first move, her eyes catching on the glitter of the light catching on something in Obara's hand making her surge forward to protect Amara. However, she hadn't reacted in time as Obara twisted the item in her arm, her actions so fast that neither of the guards had time to react.

Elia's eyes focused on the movement as she watched her oldest sister, a smile on her face as she realised what was about to happen; her mother would no longer have a contender for her father's attention. The blade came to a stop and the room seemed frozen as Obara watched Amara's face for a moment; the fear in her eyes was real and Obara had to admit that she was impressed.

"The blade I made myself. While Nymeria helped me design the handle," Obara stated handing Amara the dagger that she had been holding, amusement filled her eyes as she continued to watch her. Herit seemed to edge closer almost waiting to see what Obara would do next, her fear for her mistress making her anxious; she glanced at Ka and Lagos wondering why they had not reacted faster.

It took Amara a moment to regain her speech, for a moment there she had assumed that Obara was about to kill her; she realised now that it had been a test by Oberyn's oldest daughter. Looking down at the dagger that she was holding, Amara had to admit that it was well made; she had never held such an item before and she wasn't sure what to do with it.

"Nymeria and I will be joining your guards. Those who have been selected are clearly not skilled enough to protect the wife of a Prince," Obara stated turning to look at Ka and Lagos, their lax in action could have resulted in Amara being murdered just now. It would not do for them to continue to protect her especially with the traveling that she had been doing; it seemed only right if they were to support Amara that they offer her protection. Tyene was secure in her position, she could defend Amara if needed and she seemed well suited to her position as a lady-in-waiting to their stepmother.

"Thank you," Amara said looking up from the dagger, she didn't know what else to say to them; she was still a little concerned after the display, she was sure if Obara wanted her dead then she would be right now. She could see the concerned look that Ka had offered her but knew that she could not acknowledge his concern when her stepdaughters were here.

Elia pursed her lips, this was not meant to happen her sisters were meant to side with her mother; yet here they were paying court to Amara. They had betrayed Ellaria and in doing so had weakened her mother's position, people would notice if her sisters were suddenly siding with Amara instead of Ellaria as they should do.

"Sarella sends her best wishes, she is traveling here as we speak to join us," Obara stated knowing that with their final sister coming home, things were going to be set in motion. Sarella had written that she wished to see with her own eyes just what sort of woman their father had married; she was most surprised to hear what her sisters had discovered in their time spying on Amara.

"I look forward to meeting her," Amara replied, she wasn't sure what to make of all of this; she had never expected to have all of Oberyn's daughters come to see her. From what she had heard, Sarella didn't come to Dorne often; she preferred her life away from the court and was very much into traveling when she could.

Obara nodded at that, her hand coming to rest on her weapon and she knew that they had made the right decision; her sisters and her would be better off with Amara than they would ever have been with Oberyn. As much as she had grown to care for her father's long-term paramour, it could not be ignored that she had no focus for her own children.

Amara's intervention for her younger sisters making sure that they received a worthy education for children of a Prince had not been ignored; her kindness was what their family needed. From what Obara had seen, her father's attention had already been turned and she was here to ensure that nothing got in his way; her eyes moved to the guard that might cause issues.

Ka was nothing more than a distraction, one that Obara and her sisters would allow but should he get in the way then she would happily remove him. Any child that Amara had would have to be by Oberyn, Obara would not allow a mere guard to taint her stepmother; she would give her father many healthy children. Things were going to change for the better, the Sandsnakes were backing their stepmother and nothing would change that.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


End file.
